Natsu Dragneel: La Vida De Un Ex Akatsuki no Avenger
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: Puerto de Hargeon El puerto de Hargeon un lugar donde puede uno descansar después de una misión si eres un mago o donde puedes comprar suministros de la mejor calidad (creo yo :v) además de ser donde la pesca es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos allí (y donde mas adelante sufrirá una gran cantidad de destrozos xd).
1. Chapter 1

Solo les puedo decir que Natsu hará de protagonista y antagonista, además de que subiré este prólogo y el nuevo capítulo para que den su comentario y digan si les gusta.

Prólogo.

* * *

Puerto de Hargeon

El puerto de Hargeon un lugar donde puede uno descansar después de una misión si eres un mago o donde puedes comprar suministros de la mejor calidad (creo yo :v) además de ser donde la pesca es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos allí (y donde mas adelante sufrirá una gran cantidad de destrozos xd).

Estación de trenes

En la estación de trenes llega uno que viene desde la estación de Magnolia y cuando se detiene las puertas finalmente se abren dejando a los pasajeros salir. Bueno… a casi todos.

– Vamos, ya arriba que ya llegamos – exclama un pequeño gato azul que tenia una bolsa verde en su espalda.

– Ughhh… no tengo fuerzas para moverme – dice la persona a la cual el pequeño gato azul le habló.

– Vamos no seas floja y ya levantados de allí que el tren esta a punto de partir, ¿o quieres seguir viajando en el tren Natsumi? – le pregunta el pequeño gato.

– Ughh nunca mas me vuelvo a subir a un maldito tren en toda mi vida… – la ahora conocida como Natsumi dice pero sus ganas de vomitar la hacen callar y cerrar la boca con fuerza para evitar eso.

Nombre: Natsumi Dragneel

Edad: 16 (Real: 416)

Ocupación: Maga

Magia afín: Dragon Slayer Fuego

Información: Ella es una maga del gremio número 1 llamado Fairy Tail y Dragon Slayer de fuego e hija adoptiva de Igneel el Rey Dragón de Fuego, se crió con el una parte de su infancia. El 7 del mes 7 del año x777 su padre desapareció dejándola sola en el bosque pero un rato después el maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar la encuentra y la lleva a Fairy Tail donde ella ejerce su oficio como maga y se ha dado la meta de encontrar a su padre tomando misiones para así buscar su rastro en el proceso.

(Natsumi viste casi como Natsu solo que en vez de tener unos pantalones holgados tiene un pantalón corto blanco que se pega a su piel y esta a medio muslo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, lleva vendas en su pecho tapando sus senos y el chaleco marrón además de tener el cabello largo hasta la espalda media).

– Bueno pues al menos llegamos para poder investigar sobre esa persona que hace llamarse Salamander ¿no lo crees Natsumi? – pregunta el neko viendo la estación.

– ….. – no recibe respuesta.

– ¿Natsumi? – cuando el gato se da cuenta, Natsumi ya iba de camino en el tren hacia otra estación por no haberse bajado.

– ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEeeeee! – le grita implorando.

– Se fue – en respuesta el gato solo observa la partida de su compañera.

En otra parte de Hargeon

– ¿¡Como que veinte mil Jewels!? – se escucha dentro de una tienda de magia.

– Ese es el precio de llave – responde el dueño de la tienda.

– ¿No podría darme un descuento? – pregunta la chica.

– 20,000 jewels – ese viejo era muy recto en sus palabras.

– "Aghhh… calmada Lucy, no tienes que usar la violencia en estos momentos o se ira todo al caño" –piensa la chica ahora conocida como Lucy.

Nombre: Lucy Heartfilia

Edad: 16

Ocupación: Maga

Magia afín: Magia Celestial

Información: Lucy Heartfilia es hija de la maga Layla Heartfilia una gran maga celestial y Jude Heartfilia un hombre de gran prestigio. Ella era feliz cuando vivía su madre pero cuando falleció ya no había nadie que le diera cariño, su padre se la pasaba metido en el trabajo y no le prestaba atención a excepción de los espíritus celestiales que ella invocaba a veces o lo hacían por cuenta propia y de los que trabajaban en la mansión. Cuando se había perdido en el bosque (que era en realidad su puto jardín (e_e)) se encuentra con un chico que estaba divagando por allí ya que le cuenta que se había perdido en el bosque, claro que cuando le dijo que era el jardín de su hogar al chico que casi sufre de un paro cardíaco. El chico estuvo con ella una gran parte de su vida aunque en realidad fueron meses casi la mitad del año donde le enseña a la pequeña habilidades asombrosas a su parecer y otras cosas mas maravillosas. Su sueño es ser una gran maga y entrar a Fairy Tail para ejercer su profesión.

– Por favor señor no sea malo, andele diga que si por favor ¿siiiiiiii? – suplica Lucy haciendo una varita de perrito regañado.

– Mmmm… – el viejo lo piensa un poco dándole esperanza a la pechugona – 20,000 jewels.

La respuesta hace que la rubia se vaya al suelo estilo anime, cuando se levanta se entristece y sale resignada del lugar.

– Mejor me voy, este lugar apesta – dice saliendo dejando al viejo.

– Vuelva pronto – le dice el anciano.

– ¡Ya quisieras anciano! – le grita la morocha.

Lucy camina alejándose del lugar y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la tienda pone una sonrisa mientras en su bolsillo donde están sus llaves saca una llave que antes había querido comprar.

– Lucy eres una maestra del sigilo – se dice así misma caminado por las calles.

En otra parte de Fiore

En un pueblo cerca de unas montañas habitaba un gremio oscuro donde extorsionaban a las personas del mismo pueblo, pero el gremio estaba en llamas y se escuchaban gritos de batalla.

– ¡Matenlo es solo un hombre! – dice el jefe de los magos oscuros lanzando un hechizo pero rápidamente es decapitado por un borrón negro.

Los demás se aterran al ver a su jefe muerto y tratan de escapar pero ven que una silueta del verdugo estaba en su zona de escape, por lo que aun a pesar de estar aterrados se lanzan al ataque para salvar sus vidas.

Con Lucy y Natsumi

Después de que Lucy fuera atrapada en un hechizo de atracción y "salvada" por Natsumi ella le agradece y la invita a comer a un restaurante, claro que la pobre Lucy perdió sus veinte mil jewels al invitar a Natsumi a comer.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacían allí? – pregunta Lucy recordando cuando fue atrapada en el hechizo de Bora.

– Estábamos buscando a Igneel y cuando escuchamos sobre esa Salamandra pensamos que era el – responde Natsumi.

– Pero ese sujeto no se parecía nada a Igneel – responde Happy comiendo su pescado.

– ¿Y como es? Tal vez si lo veo les pueda informar – dice Lucy.

– Igneel es parecido a un dragón – responde Happy.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuando una persona se parece un dragón? – Lucy ya pensaba que Natsumi estaba exagerando.

– ¿Uh? Igneel no es una persona el es un dragón de verdad – le aclara Natsumi.

El rostro de Lucy era un poema ya que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo la peli rosa y ya estaba pensando que ahora si se le zafó un tornillo y necesitaba ayuda pero urgentemente.

– ¿¡COMO DIABLOS UN DRAGÓN PUEDE ESTAR EN MEDIO DE LA CIUDAD TARADA!? – le pregunta/grita la rubia cabreada haciendo que la realidad le caiga a Natsumi como un rugido de dragón.

– Ahhhhh… – ahora si la Dragneel no tenia nada que decir ya que ella estaba en lo cierto.

– Bueno pues yo ya me voy – Lucy deja el dinero en la mesa para retirarse – Disfruten la comida.

– Gracias por venir… – la camarera no termina de hablar debido a algo que la deja con los ojos como platos.

Lucy también voltea y pone la misma expresión que la camarera al ver el ridículo que hacían Natsumi y Happy quienes estaban arrodillados.

– ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! – dicen ambos.

– ¡YA PARENLE ESTAN HACIENDO EL OSO QUE VERGÜENZA! – les dice la rubia.

Con el extraño sujeto

El pueblo estaba intacto a excepción del gremio oscuro que ya estaba hecho basura y todos sus magos estaban en el suelo sin vida, otros cercenados o agonizando y todo debido a un solo sujeto.

En uno de los callejones del pueblo estaba el ultimo miembro del gremio oscuro escondido completamente aterrado a lo que vio hace rato, un solo hombre acabando con la vida de todo un gremio y sin usar nada de magia.

Unos pasos se escuchan en las calles llenando de pánico al pobre tipo quien se adentra en el callejón para esconderse y escapar del asesino.

– Mjm, patético – se escucha la voz por toda la zona aterrando mas al mago ya que esa voz no detonaba nada bueno ya que no tenía ninguna pizca de emoción.

Con Natsumi

La maga celestial había estado viendo una revista del hechicero semanal después de salir del restaurante y en la ducha revista se puede ver a la maga mas hermosa Mirajane Strauss modelando diferentes trajes de baño y otros tipos de vestimentas, ella se dice que quiere entrar a Fairy Tail y en eso aparece Bora (ya saben aquí ocurre como en el anime donde acepta y va al barco donde se realiza la fiesta).

Ya era de noche y en una calle Natsumi veía las estrellas con algo de interés ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella a tenido una extraña sensación, una sensación que nunca le presto la mas mínima atención para descubrir que era.

– Después de todo no pudimos encontrarlo, la información sobre ese Salamander no era real – ella comenta y suspira en derrota.

– Oye Natsumi, ¿que ese no es el barco donde esta Lucy? – pregunta Happy.

– No lo se y no me importa – responde con desinterés.

Ella no quería prestar mas atención y seguir enfocándose en esa extraña sensación que sentía pero la conversación de unas chicas llamaron por completo su atención.

– Oye ¿que no es ese el barco donde realizará la fiesta el gran Salamander? – pregunta una chica.

– Hablas de ese mago de Fairy Tail ¿no?, si y escuche que es alguien impresionante, como quisiera estar en esa fiesta – comenta su amiga.

Esa conversación hizo que Natsumi viera seriamente el barco para momentos después llevarse las manos a la boca y estómago para no vomitar.

– Natsumi eres patética – se burla Happy.

– Callate neko ¡Glück! (La verdad no se como es cuando una persona trata de no vomitar y hace esos sonidos ) – dice Natsumi pero las ganas de vomitar evitaba que dijera mas cosas.

Con el asesino

– ¡Alejate de mi! – exclama el mago corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Salio del callejón y empezó a correr por las oscuras calles iluminadas solo por las pocas luces de las calles dándole un aspecto mas aterrador.

Mientras el corría podía escuchar claramente los pasos de su depredador que sonaban tranquilamente dando a entender que solo estaba caminando con total calma sin molestarse en correr para alcanzarlo y eso le daba muy mala espina además de que lo llenaba de mas miedo.

¡Slash!

Al doblar una calle de forma muy repentina cae al suelo gritando de mucho dolor y aun así observa hacia abajo mirando con mucho miedo como donde antes deberían estar sus pies, ahora habían solamente muñones de los cuales brotaban mucha sangre.

– Tienes buena resistencia y lo admito, me quede impresionado que lograras correr todo este tiempo hasta que callera la noche – dice el extraño sujeto que mato a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro.

El mago mira con terror en la esquina y se pone pálido al ver a un hombre con un traje estilo ninja negro con amarillo, cuchillas kunai conectadas a unas cadenas debajo de los brazos y una mascara amarilla con una capucha negra, también tenia una gabardina negra como la noche misma con nubes rojas pero lo que más le aterró fueron sus ojos… unos ojos que no tenían nada, no mostraban brillo, no mostraban vida ni siquiera mostraban algún tipo de sentimiento.

– Pero… sera mejor acabar con tu sufrimiento – dice sacando debajo de su gabardina una hacha – no quiero manchar mis armas con sangre así que usare esto.

– C-como es p-posible s-si se supone… que tu estas muerto o en prisión – dice aterrado el mago.

– … nada puede matarme o encerrarme – responde para después clavarle el hacha en la cabeza partiéndola en el proceso.

Al ver que completo su misión decide regresar a su gremio y dar su informe para después ir a descansar ya que había sido un día muy largo.

– Te excediste… de nuevo – se escucha una voz en el aire.

El asesino detiene su caminar y observa al frente donde aparece la silueta de alguien con la misma gabardina que el.

– Cada quien tiene su forma de hacer el trabajo – le responde volviendo a reanudar su caminar.

El otro sujeto lo sigue poniéndose a su lado y caminando tranquilamente.

– Sabes que no era necesario que los mataras, con tan solo dejarlos con los huesos rotos hubiera bastado – le dice.

– Lo se, pero estoy mas acostumbrado a hacerlo de esta manera – le responde.

– Bueno no te culpo, después de todo uno de ellos te entrenó así aunque los demás lo hicieron también al igual que yo, pero con la condición de que tan sólo mataras de ser necesario o mataras pero con la excepción de las mujeres y niños y uno que otro anciano – le dice el tipo.

– Lo se… Obito-sensei – responde el asesino.

De regreso con Natsumi y Lucy

Lucy había sido engañada por Bora y ahora iba ser vendida como esclava pero del techo del barco sale Natsumi quien viene a ver al tal Salamander pero tan solo un momento de tocar el barco cae repentinamente al suelo con ganas de vomitar (pobre chica :v).

(Ya saben como es la cosa, Happy saca a Lucy y Natsumi se queda a pelear contra los malos, el neko pierde sus alas dejando caer a Lucy y a el mismo al mar pero Lucy se sumerge en busca de sus llaves y logra encontrarlas, invoca a Aquarius y le pide que mande el barco de vuelta a la orilla).

– Tch – ese sonido sale de la boca de Aquarius dejando a Lucy cabreada.

– ¿¡Que carajos se significa eso!? – ahora si no estaba de humor la pechugona.

– Eres una mocosa irritante, lo haré pero te advierto, si vuelves a perder mi llave de nuevo… te mato – dice haciendo temblar a Happy y dejando a Lucy mas encabronada.

– Ya quisieras anciana – le dice enojando y haciendo que a la espíritu celestial se le resalte una vena por esas palabras – hazlo de una vez eso es mas importante que esta conversación estúpida.

– Como digas mi señora – ahora si Aquarius tenia una sonrisa espeluznante que no le dio buena espina a la rubia.

– Hay no – fue lo que dijo antes de ser atrapada en un puto Tsunami y ser llevada en el hasta la orilla.

– Ahora si me disculpas me voy, no me llames en una semana que estaré pasando tiempo con mi novio, ¡con mi novio! – le dice pero antes de desaparecer por cuenta propia la rubia le dice algo que le golpea fuerte en su orgullo.

– Haber si por fin dejas de ser virgen – le dice en burla.

– ¡HIJA DE PU…! – antes de poder terminar Lucy cierra su puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡Ja!, Lucy 1 Aquarius 0 – dicen sonriendo por su victoria.

– "Esto si fue lo mas raro que he visto en mi corta vida"– piensa el gato viendo la escena con una gota en la nuca.

(Aquí pasa igual que el anime solo que en vez de Natsu es Natsumi hasta que llega la chota xd :v)

– ¡No puede ser tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Natsumi rápidamente toma la mano de Lucy y se la lleva arratrando.

– ¡Oye! ¿¡A donde vamos!? – pregunta la rubia.

– Que no querías unirte a mi gremio – le dice impresionando a la Heartfilia – Vamos – ella le sonríe recibiendo otra sonrisa de su parte.

Así Lucy emprende su camino hacia su destino que es Fairy Tail, el gremio número 1 en Fiore para ejercer su oficio como maga y ser reconocida.

En otro lugar

En un lugar montañoso donde había una gran selva rodeando esa área se podía ver a un chico meditando encima de la montaña en posición de flor de loto, detrás de el estaba un sujeto de cabello castaño rojizo acompañado de otro sujeto de cabello negro y ambos llevaban gabardinas.

– A mejorado mucho ¿no lo crees Gildarts? – pregunta el sujeto de cabello negro.

– Si, ese mocoso es muy especial tanto que llegará a ser un gran mago – responde el portador de la magia "Crash" – Por cierto ¿que haces en este lugar si se puede saber Izuna?.

– Solo vengo de paseo, el tiempo que paso en las misiones es poco – responde el sujeto de ojos negros.

– Ya veo, pues nosotros ya debemos retirarnos yo debo seguir con mi misión y el debe regresar a Fairy Tail – dice Gildarts.

– De acuerdo, entonces me retiro y espero no ligues de nuevo a otra mujer, recuerda lo que paso cuando te topaste con una mujer casada y mas cuando fue la de mi hermano – le dice sonriendo zorrunamente y viendo con burla al As de Fairy Tail quien se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo.

– S-si lo p-prometo… ¡es hora de irnos Yahiko! – llama Gildarts al chico que estaba meditando.

El chico ahora conocido como Yahiko se levanta de su lugar y camina tranquilamente hacia su maestro.

– Por supuesto Gildarts-sensei – le dice en afirmación listo para partir.

– Nos vemos Izuna – se despide el pelirrojo junto al peli naranja.

– Nos vemos Izuna-san – se despide Yahiko.

– Nos vemos Yahiko, te encargo mucho al estúpido y viejo verde de tu maestro – le dice al mismo tiempo que se burla del miembro mas fuerte.

– ¡CALLATE MALDITO VIRGEN BASTARDO SOLTERÓN! – le grita el Clive.

Esas palabras fueron como un Chidori clavado al pecho para Izuna quien cayo de rodillas y un aura deprimente lo rodea.

– ¡ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN DE ESTE PRECIOSO! – exclama mientras los dos magos se alejaban del lugar dejando solo al pobre de Izuna – ¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN CRUEL JEHOVÁ! (De acuerdo esta vez si se paso de verga xd :v).

De regreso con Obito y el Asesino

Ellos llegan a una frontera que conecta Fiore con el país donde residen ambos magos, cruzan la frontera y en dos horas llegan al gremio que era muy parecido a un tipo de mansión (imaginen que es del tamaño de la mansión de Bruno Diaz (Batman)), además de que tenia unos 10 niveles donde 5 son los de la mansión y los otros 5 son subterráneos donde inventaban proyectos que beneficien el bien de la vida diaria.

En los alrededores había unas banderas negras con una nube roja como símbolo que se mecían con el aire, los dos entran al gremio y los que estaban adentro los saludan, ellos se dirigen hacia el frente y suben hasta el quinto piso donde reside la oficina del maestro del gremio.

Llegan a la puerta y tocan para después esperar un momento y escuchar un "adelante" del otro lado. Al entrar a la oficina ven la silla del maestro que estaba viendo en dirección a la ventana que tenia, no se podía ver quien era pero era muy importante.

– He completado mi misión maestro – dice el asesino.

– Lo se – responde de el sujeto sin voltearse.

– Yo también lo hice, aquí ya no puedo encontrar a alguien que me haga usar mi máximo poder – dice Obito con fastidio.

– ¿Pero al menos has completado la misión? – pregunta.

– Si lo hice – responde el Uchiha.

– De acuerdo, pasen por su paga con Kakuzu – les dice a ambos

– De acuerdo maestro Madara – dicen ambos y se retiran de la oficina.

El hombre gira en su silla para quedar de nuevo frente al escritorio dejando ver al ya antes mencionado Madara Uchiha.

– Hmm, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué razón Michael nos propuso vivir una segunda oportunidad?, pero mas importante ¿como diablos le hizo para lograr tal hazaña de traernos a este nuevo mundo?. Ahhh, ese chico es una caja llena de sorpresas pero aunque no lo diga… – Madara pone una sonrisa tranquila y se recarga en la silla – estoy muy agradecido con el por darme esta segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad… de corregir mis errores… de buscar la redención.

Flashback

Madara después de ser traído a la vida en Earthland tuvo que estar junto a Michael un tiempo para explicarle todo lo que sabía acerca de ese nuevo mundo, lo que no supiera el lo tendría que descubrir por su cuenta.

– Hmp, no puedo creer que tenga que ser guiado por un mocoso – dice Madara fastidiado.

– Mientras esté conmigo se aguanta – le responde Michael – Madara – llama su atención – todos sabemos que nadie nace siendo malo, usted al igual que muchos también fue corrompido por Zetsu volviéndolo malo y para empezar con su juego utiliza a su antepasado creador Indra como uno de sus primeros peones, después siguió con usted cuando tuvo una gran amistad con Hashirama y para empezar fue Zetsu quien planeo utilizar esa amistad cuando los vio como parte de su plan. Hashirama cuando fue transmigrante de Ashura el tenia la idea de ser su amigo y unir a sus clanes dejando la guerra en el pasado y con ello sus diferencias, abrir un nuevo libro y empezar con un nuevo prólogo y con ello nuevos capítulos que marcaran la historia del mundo. Piense en esto que le estoy diciendo porque es por su bien y le ayudará en este mundo ya que aquí matar es un completo tabú aunque en el pasado no lo era de no ser por nosotros. Pero tal vez… tal vez pueda buscar la forma de hacer que matar se nos vuelva legal a nosotros teniendo un propósito además se que quieres recordar viejos tiempos, hacerles sentir el pánico, el miedo, la desesperanza para finalmente matarlos. No esta mal matar de no ser por un bien público y un bien mayor, mientras sea por actos nobles y sinceros matar no sera problema para nosotros ¿o si Madara? – le sonríe socarronamente al cofundador de Konoha.

Madara había sido impresionado por sus palabras y tardo un poco en reaccionar dándole una sonrisa de lado y siguiendo su camino.

– Hmp no me subestimes niño ¿con quien rayos crees que estas hablando? – le pregunta el Uchiha.

– Con el Uchiha mas fuerte del mundo – responde Michael partiendo a su destino.

Mientras iban a completar su misión de conocer cosas en este mundo, en medio del camino encontraron un extraño lugar con forma algo singular que no les dio buena espina, aunque para Madara seria el comienzo de poder experimentar por primera vez… lo que es la paternidad.

Fin flashback

Pero Madara no era el único, Obito, Izuna y otros mas pensaban lo mismo que el cofundador de Konoha (Yahiko no cuenta porque el nunca cometió un acto de pecado y se quito la vida para salvar a Nagato y Konan), solo quedaba esperar para ver que les depara el futuro a estos grandes nobles que buscan la redención de sus errores.

Con el asesino y Obito

Este había salido de la oficina junto a Obito hacia la barra (el gremio tiene una barra de bebidas y comida como en Fairy Tail pero al estilo del siglo 21, ya saben como en los centros de fiesta, antros o como los conozcan en su país), la barra era atendida por Kakuzu que estaba limpiando la barra (no tiene cubierto su rostro por lo que el tiene algunos problemas con solteras, casadas, viudas y hasta divorciadas así como infieles xd :v), vestía como barman y los vio acercarse.

– Veo que completaron la misión con éxito de nuevo – dijo el ex ninja de Taki, el fue uno de los que tuvo la oportunidad de tener una segunda vida en Earth Land, le regresaron su cuerpo y ya no posee 5 corazones aunque si puede usar los cinco elementos, en fin, volvió a ser una persona normal y no un muñeco de trapo gigante.

– Oye estas hablando con los mero cabrones de este gremio – le responde Obito a lo que el Asesino y Kakuzu ruedan los ojos (olvide mencionar que Obito ya no tiene el rostro cicatrizado).

– Lo dice el pobre estúpido que no se le pudo confesar a su crush en su velada en Akame Resort por cobarde y poco hombre – le dice con burla el cantinero.

¡OOOHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron todos los miembros.

– ¡NO TENÍAS QUE RECORDARMELO GRACIAS A ESO AUN NO ME PUEDO ACERCAR A RIN SIN QUE TRATE DE EVITARME! – le gruta dolido por sus mortales palabras.

– Pues si no quieres que te siga evitando has lo que hace todo hombre en o estúpido en tu caso – le dice.

– ¡Oye! – se ofende el Uchiha.

– Si yo fuera tu, debería darme vergüenza – se burla Kakuzu de Obito mas de lo que ya.

– ¿¡Así!?, ¡pues si tu fueras yo, no serias virgen a los 90! – le da la vuelta al asunto.

¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡FATALITY! – exclaman todos los del gremio ya que ese si fue un golpe muy bajo aunque el encapuchado ya estaba muy cansado y con sueño.

– Kakuzu dame mi pago que quiero regresar a mi departamento – le dice el asesino.

– Ok toma – le da el dinero de la misión aunque aun un poco afectado por las palabras de Obito – deberías pensar ya en buscar una casa propia donde puedas vivir Scorpion.

El ahora conocido como Scorpion solo dio un ademán de manos y se marcha del gremio a su hogar y dormir ya que era de noche, al salir del gremio y estar a una distancia de 150 metros en la ciudad donde estaba (imaginen que la calle donde esta es idéntica a las calles de puebla), al cruzar una cuadra a la derecha de la calle alguien salta hacia el por lo que salta esquivando el ataque de una espada que iba a su cabeza.

Scorpion toma distancia y se pone en guardia para enfrentar a su atacante quien estaba encapuchado y guarda su espada y se lanza en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, empiezan con un nivel donde ambos estaban parejos y Scorpion toma el brazo derecho del sujeto y seguido le da un golpe con fuego que lo lanza unos metros pero se repone rápidamente y le lanza shurikens que el ninja de fuego esquiva convirtiéndose en fuego y apareciendo atrás del tipo, pero este se da cuenta y le da una patada en la rodilla haciendo que se hinque y le da un puñetazo en el rostro arrastrándolo un poco.

Pero aun siendo arrastrado por el golpe de un rápido movimiento lanza una de sus cadenas hacia el hombre quien sorprendentemente también saca unas cadenas de sus mangas y toma las de Scorpion así como el también hace lo mismo, los dos forcejean para ganar y atraer a su contrincante para derrotarlo.

El sujeto toma ventaja con las cadenas y con la fuerza se acerca rápidamente a Scorpion y le da un rodillazo en el mentón mandándolo hacia arriba, pero el hombre no se queda allí y lanza sus cadenas haciendo que se claven la primera en su pecho y la segunda en medio de su frente, después jala de ellas retrayendo a Scorpion hacia el suelo de cabeza destrozándole los huesos de la nuca en el proceso.

Scorpion se reincorpora rápidamente y corre hacia su oponente y salta sobre el que ya esperaba darle un puñetazo, pero antes de que llegara a el y le pudiera dar el golpe desaparece en fuego apareciendo detrás haciendo que el sujeto volteara solo para recibir un combo de golpes en la cabeza y finalizando con un golpe en el mentón mandándolo también al aire, rápidamente saca una de sus cadenas y se la clava en el pecho y la contrae haciendo que el también se vaya derecho al suelo.

El hombre misterioso se levanta rápido y se lanza hacia Scorpion haciendo que el también lo hiciera, cuando estaban cerca dan un giro sobre su eje (Scorpion hacia su izquierda y el tipo también por su izquierda) donde finalmente ambos conectan su golpe pero sobre la patada del otro, la contraen y dan otro dando como resultado donde mismo, rápidamente lo vuelven a intentar dando lo mismo pero saltan dando otro giro sobre su eje pero ahora del lado derecho pero obtienen el mismo resultado de nuevo.

El encapuchado rápidamente toma desprevenido a Scorpion y con su pie gira el de el ninja asesino para ponerlo en el suelo y con velocidad le patea el mentón levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo pero no se detiene allí y con su otro pie lo patea en el pecho alejándolo de su posición tirándolo al suelo.

Scorpion se impulsa con sus manos en el suelo para volverse a poner de pie y desaparecer en fuego antes de que una patada voladora le diera otra vez y aparece en un costado del tipo dándole una patada en el lado derecho de las costillas seguido de uno en la rodilla derecha con el mismo pie para finalmente girar sobre su eje y darle una ultima patada en el pecho que bloquea rápidamente el hombre encapuchado siendo arrastrado un metro de su posición.

Después de un momento ambos relajan sus posturas y se acercan el uno al otro tranquilamente dando a entender que era un combate amistoso o de práctica.

– Hola campeón ¿como te fue en la misión? – pregunta el encapuchado.

– Bien… mas o menos – responde.

– Ahh no me digas, por favor no me digas que los mataste – pregunta que la respuesta no fuera esa.

– …Hmp – desvía la mirada haciendo al encapuchado suspirar.

– ... Ahhh supongo que no se puede evitar ¿verdad? – dice negando la cabeza.

– Trato pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que es muy difícil para mi el hacer eso Michael-sensei – dice viéndolo.

El encapuchado que había atacado a Scorpion resulta ser nada mas ni menos que el segundo fundador de Fairy Tail Michael Namikaze quien se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su cabello lo tenia corto al estilo militar (casi al mismo estilo que Laxus), sus ojos cafés además de llevar un parche en el ojo derecho.

– Que no te cansas de tener ese parche puesto, ya tienes tu ojo nuevo desde hace mas de 10 años – le dice Scorpion.

– Nah, tener este parche me hace ver mas rudo – le responde haciendo que el ninja asesino tenga una gota en la nuca por las cosas de su maestro – Por cierto toma.

El híbrido le da una carta que toma y la abre para empezar a leer su contenido, mientras mas leía su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas.

– ¿Y esto? – pregunta.

– Yo y los demás pensamos que seria bueno que tomaras unas vacaciones y tomaras nuevos aires, así que hemos decidido enviarte a Magnolia en Fiore ya que ese es buen lugar donde puedas encontrar la paz y es bueno por su ambiente, deberás alejarte un poco de los asesinatos para que no te nos vuelvas loco así que… trata de disfrutar lo mas que puedas tus vacaciones, te vas en una semana ¿ok? – le dice Michael.

– Ok – acepta en derrota ya que su maestro tenia razón, desde que tiene memoria nunca a tenido un momento de libertad donde pueda disfrutar de su vida aunque a decir verdad eso nunca le interesó pero si su maestro le dice que todos se preocupan por el entonces tratará de no hacerlo.

– Bueno entonces me voy, tengo que regresar a casa para mañana ir a ver a mi hija – se despide caminando en dirección contraria.

– Hasta luego maestro, salude a la pequeña de mi parte – se despide de el y se va a su hogar.

– ¡Lo haré no te preocupes! – le dice a lo lejos.

La historia de Fairy Tail… no sucederá como todos la conocemos originalmente porque, tal parece que habrá cosas que beneficiara a unos y sera la desgracia así como la condena de otros.

– Me pregunto… ¿si te volverás a fusionar con tu otra mitad? – dice Michael viendo el cielo siguiendo su camino – Ya que dentro de una semana saldrá de prisión y si no lo haces puedes correr el riesgo de morir.

* * *

Fin capítulo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y dejen su like con su comentario, porque eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar, quiero avisarles que verán uno que otro personaje de otros diferentes animes así como técnicas, pero les digo esto porque tuve que usar esto ya que era fundamental para el futuro.

ola gente, aquí estoy de nuevo con este primer capítulo de donde verán a nuestro querido mago peli rosa ser de héroe y a la vez de antihéroe, como no tengo nada mas que decir a parte de que lean y comenten mis otras historias, así como la que publica por mi amigo SUSANNO117 que se llama "Naruto el Ninja Legendario".

Ahora sí, comenzamos.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sorpresas se revelan, la muerte de Deliora, recuerdos y paternidad

* * *

En una gran isla aun no explorada 300 años antes

En una isla llena de montañas difíciles de escalar y una gran vegetación, todo estaba en cal….

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

.

.

.

Ehhhhhh… fue demasiado pronto para decir eso ¿verdad?

Kaguya: Así es Broly-sama

Juvia: Juvia apoya a Kaguya-sama, Broly-sama

SUSANNO117: ¡Ha! Tarugo

Broly: ¡¿Que dijiste pendejo?!

SUSANNO117: Que fue muy pronto el decir eso :v

Broly: A bueno :v

Kaguya: No se si reír o sentir pena por Broly-sama

Kaiser: Tranquila Kaguya, por mas bruto que se vuelva, aún así no lo vamos a dejar de querer

SUSANNO117: Susanno117 opina lo mismo… diablos ya se me pegó lo Juvia y Frost :v

GabeGabe: Kyc imbécil

Susanno117: Tu también Gabe Logan

Broly: Bueno como carajos llegaron ustedes dos

Gabe: Gracias a Deadpool28 de Wattpad y a la magia de la amistad de My Little Pony

Juvia: Tiene razón Gabe-sama, Juvia le da la razón :3

Olga: Aunque Broly-sama sea así, eso lo vuelve especial y único

Chloe: Yo apoyo lo que diga Olga-sama y Celestine-sama

Broly: ¿Que tanto hablan de mi persona?

Susanno117: Nada compadre

Juvia: Juvia habla por todas en decirle que nada :3

Susanno117: susanno117 habla por todos los compás aquí presentes en decirte que nada :v

Broly: Ok entonces sigamos

.

.

.

.

ROAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Una explosión seguido de un rugido se escucho en toda la isla.

En eso se vez una intensa luz dorada que va ascendiendo al cielo rápidamente, de ella la sigue un enorme ser de alas negras, su piel era roja con negro y tenia dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza, era colosal tenia cuclillas en la final de su cola, además de dos pares de alas, dos grandes y dos pequeñas, era un gran dragón.

El dragón estaba siguiendo con furia la luz, que solo seguía ascendiendo y el dragón no tuvo de otra mas que seguirle el paso y atraparlo, con magia imbuida en sus alas aleteó con fuerza dándole alcance al has de luz e intento atraparlo entre sus fauces pero la luz lo esquiva fácilmente, de esa luz viviente se forma rápidamente un rayo dorado que impacta en el dragón que usas alas para cubrirse y al mismo tiempo es lanzado al suelo a gran velocidad.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Toda la isla se sacude junto al mar y una nube de polvo gigantesca se alza al cielo y una de las montañas de la isla se destruye.

En el presente

Había una fuerte tormenta en el bosque con algunos relámpagos iluminando el cielo, y justamente en el centro de él, podemos ver una casa humilde de un piso con un camino que conectaba el hogar con la salida del bosque a la ciudad.

Dentro de ella todo se veía tranquilo aun con la fuerte tormenta, el sonido del agua cayendo siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba adentro igual que unos sollozos… espera… ¿sollozos?.

En la habitación de la casa se podía ver un bulto tapado por las sábanas, temblaba debido a sus sollozos y no se podía ver quien era, pero lo que si se sabía, es que eran de una niña.

– Lo siento… snif... lo sie… snif…. Lo...siento… snif… lo siento…. Lo siento…. Lo siento – decía la niña mientras lloraba, pero no podemos saber de que, ya que solamente ella lo sabía y nosotros lo podríamos saber mas adelante en el futuro.

Sin que la niña viera, afuera de la habitación había un pequeño felino viendo su terrible estado por medio de la puerta entreabierta, estaba triste por no poder ayudar a su dueña.

Tiempo presente

En un lugar alejado del reino de Fiore y el país vecino, mas específico en el océano del continente se puede ver en medio de este una gran isla hecha de solamente montañas rocosas, riscos, acantilados, estalactitas (no recuerdo si así se llama las rocas en forma de… tampoco recuerdo, es que no salgo de casa y no tengo WiFi :'v), pero lo mas destacable de esa isla era la gran construcción en medio de ella.

Era de una arquitectura "simple", pareciera que fuera un tipo de fuerte hecho en el siglo XX a decir verdad, tenia seis torres que vigilaban a las 24:00 horas del día para evitar cualquier problema de escape, un espacio para hacer actividades en sus horas libres y demás lugares dentro de la prisión, así es y tal como oyeron, era una prisión pero no cualquier prisión.

Esta prisión fue hecha hace casi más de 100 años y es la prisión con el más alto sistema de seguridad que toda la humanidad pudo imaginar en su vida, ya que todo lo que entra jamas sale, y solo hay una forma de salir de ese lugar el cual es por donde entran los condenados que es por la entrada del lugar, y si escapas de todo el sistema de seguridad se puede decir que eres un puto bastardo con la suerte del mismo diablo… claro… si es que no mueres en el intento.

Este lugar es conocido por todos como… "La Prisión de Alcatraz".

Ahora podemos ver por dentro un sinnúmero de celdas y guardias patrullando cada rincón del lugar, con cámaras de seguridad vigilando las 24 horas a cada uno de los prisioneros y los pasillos.

Uno de los guardias camina acompañado de un escuadrón con armas de fuego (aquí pondré que las armas de fuego apenas se están desarrollando, todo gracias a Michael xd), portaban escopetas de doble cañón, revólveres (como los que usaban los policías en el siglo 20) y bastones de policía.

Todo ese grupo se dirigía hacia lo mas profundo de la prisión y mientras mas se acercaban mas oscuro se ponía debido a la poca iluminación y eso los llenaba de miedo, ya que iban a liberar a uno de los presos pero no cualquier preso. Llegaron hasta quedar frente a una puerta de metal reforzado y a un lado de ella había un panel que tenia también un escáner de retina el cual el guardia tecleo y puso su ojo en el escáner para que verificara su acceso.

¡Tip!

Se oyó un sonido y una luz que estaba arriba de la puerta que antes estaba en rojo se vuelve verde y la puerta se abre automáticamente dándole paso libre a todos, al entrar la puerta detrás de ellos se cierra y continúan su camino hasta llegar a otra puerta 30 minutos después pero esta tenia un panel con dos botones el cual el guardia presiona el que tiene signo hacia abajo, la puerta se habré y todos entran en ella para después presionar otra vez hacia abajo.

Estuvieron descendiendo durante otros 30 minutos hasta que llegan a su destino, la puerta se habré revelando una iluminación blanca con pasillos blancos, bueno casi todo estaba en blanco y al frente estaba una puerta algo lejos de su posición. Sin esperar mas todos emprenden camino hacia esa puerta se llevaron otros 30 minutos caminando (joder cuanto tiempo xd) hasta que llegan a su destino.

– Estén preparados – dice el que se supone es el líder.

– ¡Hai! – todos se ponen alerta en caso de que el prisionero trate de hacer algo sospechoso.

El guardia hace pasar una tarjeta por un escáner (no recuerdo como se llama la que usan en los banco y centros comerciales donde pasan las tarjetas de crédito) y después hace un sonido acompañado de la puerta que se abre. El guardia entra seguido de los demás preparados para lo siguiente. Enfrente de ellos estaba una caja gigante transparente y dentro de ella estaba una persona con grilletes en las manos y pies, una mascara de hierro que lo protegía incluso ocultaba su cabello. En sus manos llevaba un libro el cual el estaba leyendo sentado en un sillón elegante que estaba allí, frente a el estaba una pequeña mesa con muchos libros en ella dando a entender que era un hombre que le gustaba mucho la lectura.

– Buen día – dice el hombre de la mascara aunque su voz no se podía escuchar bien por causa de ella, aun seguía leyendo su libro.

– H-hemos venido a llevarlo a la superficie señor, s-su c-condena t-término – dice como puede el guardia.

– Lo se. De acuerdo llevenme – el prisionero se levanta de su sillón elegante y se pone en el centro boca abajo con las manos en la nuca.

Los guardias abren la puerta e ingresan para ponerle las esposas anti-magia y poder quitarles los grilletes para después levantarlo y llevarlo a la superficie.

Se llevaron otra hora y media de regreso a lo que da a entender que se llevaron 3 horas de ida y vuelta por el prisionero, cuando pasaron por las celdas todos los prisioneros miraban por las ventanillas al prisionero y con tan solo verlo con esa máscara hacia que todos tuvieran un escalofrío, además de que nadie le decía nada debido a que era muy conocido allí por todos como el asesino mas sanguinario, despiadado y salvaje del mundo. Además de que se rumorea que había empezado a matar desde que tenia 8 años de edad, y eso los aterraba ya que ellos no eran ni así de malos.

Caminaron hasta llevarlo a la salida de la isla donde un barco lo llevaría a tierra, libre al haber pagado su condena.

"Por cumplimiento de la ley y por buena conducta durante estos 12 años, es dejado en libertad señor N..."

Cuando llegan al final de las cercas eléctricas donde esta la salida de la prisión, los guardias le quitan las esposas y le dan sus pertenencias junto con el cambio de ropa que le dieron el cual llevaba puesto que consistía en una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una camisa manga corta de color negro abierta, unos vaqueros negros y unos tenis negros.

Le quitan la máscara dejando que respirara el aire con mayor libertad revelando un color de cabello muy poco visto.

– Trata de mantenerte alejado de los problemas – le dice el alcaide.

– Lo haré – dice el chico caminando al barco que lo sacara de ahí subiendo en el.

El parte hacia el lugar donde el seria dejado y ya de ahí, el tomaría su propio rumbo hacia cualquier parte que el quiera ir.

Pasaron seis horas navegando por el mar hasta que llegan a su destino... el puerto de Hargeon.

En Fairy Tail

Cuando Natsumi regreso al gremio acompañada de Lucy al día siguiente, empezó una pelea con un miembro del gremio debido a que le había dado información falsa sobre Salamander.

– Que Natsumi a regresado ¿ah? – una voz femenina se escucha decir.

Lucy voltea hacia la voz y se sorprende de ver a una chica de cabello negro suelto además de una buena figura casi como la de ella. Pero había un pequeño error en este asunto, y ese era… ¡que la chica estaba solamente en ropa interior!.

– Voy a enseñarle a esa rosadita quien manda aquí – dice la chica caminando hacia la Dragneel.

– Grace la ropa – le dice una chica de cabello castaño que estaba bebiendo de un barril y tenia un bikini azul y pantalones café a la ahora conocida como Grace, Grace Fullbuster.

– ¿¡Pero en que maldito momento me la quité!? – exclama la chica avergonzada y empezando a buscar rápidamente su ropa.

(Aquí empieza como en el anime hasta la aparición del maestro calmando a todos… bueno… a casi todos)

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha todos quedaron como gatos asustados, supongo que yo gano...ughh… – la pobre Natsumi es aplastada por el puño del maestro.

– Veo que tenemos a una nueva miembro – dice el maestro viendo a Lucy quien estaba temblando por la presencia del maestro.

– ¡Si señor! – responde ella.

El maestro empezó a reducir de tamaño hasta quedar en un tamaño "regular" para el, salta al segundo piso pero choca la cabeza al haber calculado mal.

(Ya saben los que sigue, los reproches a los magos y las palabras sobre ser una familia y levantando la alegría al gremio)

Lucy ve como Natsumi sale del gremio después de romper la tabla de misiones, a lo que ella se acerca a Mirajane para hablar con ella.

– Oye Mira ¿por qué Natsumi se comportó así? – pregunta la hermosa rubia.

– Porque Natsumi-chan se siente identificada con Romeo. Natsumi te contó que había sido criada por un dragón ¿no?. Igneel le enseñó todo a Natsumi, leer, escribir y su magia también. Pero un día, Igneel desapareció sin dejar rastro y Natsumi se quedo sola, ella busco a Igneel por el bosque pero nunca lo encontró. Entonces el maestro Makarov la encontró y la trajo al gremio y ella en cada misión que tomaba también buscaba el paradero o algún rastro que la llevara a Igneel. Hasta ahora no a tenido éxito y ella no quiere que Romeo se quede solo como ella – cuenta Mirajane recordado un poco a Lissana que fue la mejor amiga de Natsumi y no por decir que sentía atracción por ella.

(mmmm algunos de seguro ya estarán oliendo el Yuri en el aire ¿no? 7u7 pues tal vez si lo haya mas adelante… tal vez 7u7).

Lucy miro la puerta donde salio Natsumi antes de tomar una decisión y acompañarla a rescatar a Macao (ya saben como pasa en el anime), cuando logran traerlo de regreso Lucy busca un lugar donde pueda quedarse y al día siguiente se encuentra con Natsumi y Happy en su casa, habían venido para hacer un trabajo con ella resultando un trampa para que ella entrara ya que se requería una sirvienta rubia.

Lucy no tuvo de otra ya que estaba metida en eso, por lo que fueron hacerla no teniendo de otra y claro que cuando se presentó fue rechazada por ser "fea" según el duque pervertido con nada de sentido de la belleza, a lo que tuvieron que infiltrarse, tuvieron problemas pero lograron encontrar el libro (pasa igual que el anime hasta que se encuentran con Grace).

– ¿¡Que haces aquí princesa de hielo!? – pregunta Natsumi queriendo provocar a la Yuuki-onna (No se si así se dice chica de las nieves en japones, así que meh :v).

– Estoy yendo de camino al gremio lo mas antes posible – responde seria y lo mas curioso es que estaba completamente vestida.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Lucy.

– Erza regresara pronto – responde Grace.

Happy y Natsumi se llenaron de pánico cuando mencionó a Erza la Fullbuster, haciendo que Lucy recordara sobre ella ya que había escuchado que era la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

– Había escuchado de ella pero jamas pude saber como era, ¿me pueden decir como es ella? – pregunta la rubia.

– Terrible – dice Happy.

– Aterradora – responde Grace.

– Un demonio del averno – responde Natsumi.

– Ya me dio un poquis de miedo – dice Lucy.

Un poco después se encontraron con grupo de ¿granjeros?, que habían secuestrado a Happy para comérselo, los encontraron y se enfrentaron contra ellos pero cuando iban a querer atarlos a un árbol de repente sintieron el peligro y saltaron hacia atrás antes de que un estallido de hielo se hiciera presente y atrapara a los tipos en el dejándolos congelados dentro.

– Veo que se divertían – una voz masculina se hace presente para todos allí.

Las chicas y Happy voltean su vista hacia la persona que había hecho eso encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro alborotado, gabardina blanca y una camisa manga corta debajo de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla azul y zapatos marrones, un cinturón marron también y en su cuello llevaba un collar de cruz de plata como Grace.

– Hermano – exclama Grace feliz acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo el cual el también correspondió, ya que había estado un mes fuera debido a una misión de clase S (así es mis amigos, aquí Gray es un mago clase S y tendrá muchas cosas que revelar en el paso de la historia).

– Hola Grace, ¿no has estado peleando con Natsumi o sí? – pregunta Gray sacándole un puchero a Grace.

– Ella se lo busca – responde ella.

– ¿¡Que dijiste maldita exhibicionista!? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? – Exclama Natsumi.

– Cuando quieras antorcha parlante – dice ya preparada mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa.

– ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Nada de peleas y tu Grace ponte de nuevo tu camisa! – regaña a ambas chicas el Fullbuster mayor, avergonzando a ambas por ser Regañadas y además de que la Fullbuster menor empezó a ponerse la camisa con vergüenza porque su hermano la vio quitándose la ropa por su maldito defecto – Nunca debí dejarte sola con Ur.

– Que yo recuerde, tu no estabas allí en ese tiempo y luego apareciste cuando ya había pasado y no hiciste nada cuando me la quitaba, solo golpeabas a Lyon cada vez que me quitaba la ropa – le dice Grace.

– Tengo varios motivos por los cuales lo golpeaba – dice restándole importancia y mira a la chica rubia – Eres nueva en Fairy Tail ¿no?.

– Si, soy Lucy, es un placer – se presenta dándole la mano a lo cual Gray corresponde el saludo.

– Gray Fullbuster, un placer Lucy. Debemos regresar al gremio que quiero dar el informe de la misión y regresar a casa a descansar – dice el mago de hielo caminando rumbo a Magnolia.

Las demás chicas lo siguieron ya que ellas también habían terminado su misión y merecían un descanso.

Puerto de Hargeon

El barco en el cual viajaba el ex convicto llego a su destino en el puerto de Hargeon, se miraban varias casas y centros de negocios en reparaciones lo cual hizo que el ex convicto frunciera el ceño ya que también parte del puerto había sufrido daños. Bajó del barco con sus pertenencias y empezó a caminar por las calles a medio construir.

En el camino vio una tienda de ropa, así que, con el dinero que le dieron en la prisión entró para comprarse un cambio de ropa al menos. Cuando salio siguió su camino a un destino desconocido.

En el transcurso las personas lo miraban con curiosidad y empezaban a susurrar cosas sobre el. Eso hizo que el ex convicto tomara su mochila y de ella sacara una gorra y se la pusiera para que las personas no hablaran de el, apenas había salido de prisión hace unas horas y ya hablaban de él como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

– ¿Viste el cabello de ese chico? – pregunta una mujer a su amiga.

– Si lo vi, es igual al de la chica que destruyó el puerto. Además de que tienen casi la misma apariencia, como si se tratara de dos gotas de agua – responde la otra.

Pero esa respuesta llama por completo la atención del ex convicto, que después acelera un poco el paso ya que llamaba la atención mas de lo normal.

Camina por las calles de Hargeon donde en el transcurso se encontró con caballeros runa y las autoridades locales, pero eso no le dio ni la mas mínima importancia y siguió su camino pasando en medio de ellos.

Uno de los caballeros lo vio vagamente y siguió con sus asuntos, pero cuando en ese momento lo vio aunque fuera un segundo, juraría que le había visto un cabello rosa.

– ¡Tu! ¡Alto ahí! – exclama el caballero llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

El ex convicto hace caso omiso pensando que le hablaban a alguien mas, después de todo aun no había hecho ningún crimen o delito que lo hiciera detenerse, ya que después de todo no quería volver a esa maldita prisión.

– ¡He dicho alto! – vuelve a repetir el soldado preparándose para detenerlo.

Los demás soldados que vieron esto y como ese sujeto desobedecía una orden de la ley, tomaron sus armas.

El ex convicto viendo que los soldados lo empezaban a rodear, se detiene y de su mochila saca un libro y se pone a leer valiéndole chorizo la autoridad. Los soldados iban a apresar al chico pero una voz los detiene.

– ¡Detenganse! – exclama una voz femenina.

Todos los soldados incluyendo el reo se detienen y digan su vista a una mujer de cabello negro recogido, un par de mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, ojos negros y llevaba anteojos.

– ¡Lara-sama! – exclama uno de los soldados.

Nota: Aquí Lahar es mujer y se llamará Lara, además de que siempre tuve dudas de que si era mujer u hombre ya que escuchaba de que era mujer y de otros que era hombre, así que me fastidie y la puse como mujer. No busqué en wiki porque me da flojera xd :v.

Lara pasa entre todos los soldados y se pone enfrente de el muchacho viéndolo seriamente. El ex prisionero aun sin inmutarse ya que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que tenia enfrente, por lo que seguía leyendo su libro ignorando a la mujer.

– Oye tu – llama Lara al chico.

– … – el muchacho deja un poco la lectura y levanta la vista hacia la chica con aburrimiento – ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunta.

– Sabes que estabas desobedeciendo a la autoridad ¿cierto? – pregunta seriamente Lara.

– No he hecho nada que sea contra la ley, así que mientras siga así no hay nada por la cual deba detenerme – responde el chico guardando su libro y caminando hacia ella para pasar por un lado.

Ya estaba por alejarse de la mujer cuando ella de repente lo toma del hombro y ejerce un poco de fuerza para que se detenga.

– Sabes que por estar desafiando al concejo puedes tener grandes problemas, así que sera mejor que uses tu cabeza y pienses bien lo que estas… – Lara no termina de hablar cuando en movimiento rápido es tomada del cuello por el ex convicto y estrellarla contra el muro de la calle pero no tan fuerte.

Todos rodean y amenazan al chico con lanzas en su cuello que son inesperadamente derretidas, mientras el ex convicto aun mantiene su agarre en el cuello de Lara, la cual estaba rígida por el sorpresivo movimiento.

Los soldados al ver que pasaba quisieron ir ayudar a su superior, pero algo extraño se los impedía ya que sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Sentían el sudor bajar por su rostro, y en eso comprendieron porque no podían hacerlo. Todos estaban llenos miedo… miedo de ser víctimas del sujeto que mantenía apresada a su jefa, la cual estaba igual que ellos llena de miedo.

– Escucha muy bien esto linda – le dice seriamente sonrojando a Lara para luego susurrarle al oído – Apenas acabo de salir de la maldita prisión hace solamente unas seis horas ¿y ya me quieren joder?. No linda… así no son las cosas. Así que mejor te advierto. No me importaría volver a matar así que… no se acerquen a mi… ¿entendido? – pregunta seriamente.

Lara al ver que no mentía y de lo aterrada que estaba asintió ante la advertencia del chico, y mas porque al parecer apenas acaba de salir de prisión dando a entender que su condena termino.

– Muy bien, eres una niña buena Lara-chan – le dice para que con una mano la tome de su cintura mandándole un escalofrío – Es bueno que entiendas porque no hubieras querido ver mi otro lado. Ya que si me provocas por ser una niña mala, te estuviera castigando hasta que hayan pasado incluso tres días, y en eso tiempo… tal vez te hubieras vuelto masoquista – dice llevando su mano a ahora al trasero de la chica y apretarlo suavemente haciendo que la pelinegra ahogara un pequeño gemido.

Todos los soldados quedaron desconcertados por la atrevida acción del chico, y mas porque su superior no se molestaba por apartarlo de ella. Aunque no sabían que la verdadera razón era porque ella estaba paralizada del miedo.

Natsu deja el cuello de Lara libre y toca su mejilla suavemente, para después tocar sus labios y acercar su rostro al de ella.

Todos los soldados quedaron desconcertados por esa acción, ¿acaso el chico iba a besar a Lara?, y mas aun ¿por qué su jefa no ponía resistencia?.

Lara estaba paralizada y su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, sentía el aliento del chico muy cerca de ella. Sus labios estaban a muy pocos milímetros de unirse en un beso, por lo que Lara cerro los ojos como diciendo que no podía poner resistencia. Ese sujeto era desconocido al igual que su poder, pero tenia miedo de saber cuales eran sus límites.

Paso unos segundo y sintió algo suave presionando su… ¿frente?.

Lara lentamente abrió los ojos, y frente a ella vio al ex convicto besando su frente mientras sus manos tenían agarrado su trasero. El ex convicto se separa un poco de ella quedando viéndose a los ojos y allí Lara vio su rostro mas detenidamente, era maduro, de ojos afilados y verde oscuro, y si podía ver mejor, estaría viendo una cabellera rosa salmón debajo de su gorra.

El chico deja libre a Lara al igual que su trasero y se aleja un poco de ella quien no reaccionaba, para solo reanudar su camino por las calles de Hargeon pero no sin antes de darle unas últimas palabras a Lara.

– Se buena niña Lara-chan – con eso dicho, sigue su camino.

Todos los soldados observan al muchacho alejarse de ellos y todos solamente podían verlo partir ya que no son tan tontos como para enfrentarlo. Después de eso, voltean su mirada hacia Kara que después de un momento cae de rodillas al suelo y se abraza así misma empezando llorar silenciosamente, ya que había sido humillada y manoseada públicamente frente a la gente a su mando. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella?, nada, ya que había sabido la diferencia de poder entre ambos con tan sólo sentir sus manos en ella.

– Lara-sama – habla uno de sus hombres.

Lara sale un poco de su trance pero sin dejar de llorar, se levanta y se va de allí bajo la mirada de todos.

– Quiero estar un momento sola, debo pensar lo que acaba de pasar – dicho esto, se va de allí para no seguir sintiendo las miradas de sus soldados.

Los caballeros estaban aun sorprendidos por lo que había hecho ese sujeto a su superior, además de que su líder no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

En otra parte de Fiore

Scorpion después de una semana, toma sus vacaciones y si es posible, volver a fusionarse con su contra parte aunque antes de ir a eso, decide tomar una ultima misión por ahora y volver con dos personas que se volvieron importantes para él.

En Fairy Tail

Después de que todos regresaran a Fairy Tail, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. Natsumi y Grace peleando entre ellas. Gray fue a dar el reporte de su misión y fue a su casa a descansar un rato. Lucy hablaba de libros con Levy, y Happy troleaba a todo aquel que se le cruzase.

Loki se le había acercado a Lucy para coquetearle e invitarla a salir, pero cuando vio las llaves en su cintura se alejo de ella saliendo del gremio.

– ¿Que le hiciste a Loki, Lucy? – pregunta Happy.

– No le he hecho nada – responde Lucy.

– Algo debiste haberle hecho o dicho – le dice Natsumi de forma acusadora.

– ¡Que no le hice nada, por dios! – Lucy ya estaba fastidiada, así que no le volvió a prestar atención a las tonterías de Happy y Natsumi.

Pasaron el rato como de costumbre hasta que llega Loki abriendo las puertas de golpe llamando la atención de todos.

– ¡Tenemos problemas! – eso tomó la atención completa del gremio – ¡Erza…. Ha vuelto!.

Ahora si todos empezaron a entrar en pánico dejando confundida a Lucy, y mas al ver a Natsumi y Grace abrazadas del miedo.

– Y no solo eso – Todos prestaron atención para que revelara lo demás – Nagato viene con ella.

Ahora si todos se llenaron de miedo con escuchar eso último, que incluso la idea de suicidarse sonaba muy tentadora en ese momento.

De pronto el sonido de pisadas resonó en el lugar paralizando a todos. Natsumi y Grace se refugiaron detrás de la barra donde Mirajane aun se mantenía como si nada con su característica sonrisa (a veces pienso que Mira da miedo así).

Asi también se escucharon los pasos de una segunda persona que hizo entrar en pánico a todos.

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente dejando ver un par de cabelleras rojas, una con armadura, falda tableada azul y botas negras. La segunda de cabello corto, ojos púrpura, una camisa negra manga corta y una cazadora encima, pantalones grises y zapatos casuales negros, llevaba un collar en forma de remolino y guantes sin dedos negros, además de llevar un enorme cuerno en el hombro.

– ¡Hemos vuelto! – dicen ambos pelirrojos.

– Bienvenidos – les dice Mira detrás de la barra.

– ¿Se encuentra el maestro? – pregunta Erza.

– El maestro salio a una reunión de maestros gremiales – responde la albina.

– Ya veo – cierta los ojos la pelirroja entendiendo.

– Aunque escuche algo sumamente impresionante – comenta Mirajane llamando la atención de todo mundo.

– ¿Y que seria si se pudiera saber Mira? – pregunta Nagato.

– Que en el reino vecino, el maestro del gremio Akatsuki también participará en la reunión – revela la albina.

Todo mundo quedo sorprendido por la revelación, ya que el reino vecino había aparecido de la nada y ese reino estaba a miles de kilómetros apartado del continente. Dicho reino que sin ninguna explicación se fusionó o unió con el reino de Fiore, era casi tan grande o mas grande que Fiore (no se que tamaño tenga Fiore pero imaginen que es Rusia, China, Japón. Además imaginen que Japón es el país de Alemania solo que este es dos veces mas grande, y todo América del sur).

Fuera de la historia

– Baboso – aparece un salvaje Kaiser golpeando en la cabeza al escritor – si pones todos esos países entonces te estas llevando casi la mitad del mundo.

– Hay ay ay ay pues para eso puedo hacer que el planeta de los magos sea dos veces mas grande que antes – le dice devolviéndole el golpe.

– ¡Pero no me golpees tonto! – le devuelve el golpe.

– ¡Tu tampoco! – se pone a devolverle los golpes.

– Calmense – les dicen Juvia y Celestine.

– Ok/Ok – ambos se calman.

– Bueno, dejemos este momento y pasemos a la historia – Kaguya levanta la mano y con chasquido de sus dedos volvemos a la historia.

De regreso a la historia

– Eso sí es impresionante – dice Erza.

– Creo que seria bueno, así habría mas confianza entre ambos reinos y una gran oportunidad comercial para que ambos reinos prosperen – dice el pelirrojo

– Tienes razón Nagato – responde Erza sonriendo.

Después de esa impresión, Erza llama a Natsumi y a Grace al frente y ellas con miedo aparecen frente a ella. Les dice que las necesita a ambas para una misión especial a la cual ella ira junto con Nagato, haciendo que todo el gremio se impresione también, ya que Erza nunca había pedido ayuda de nadie que no fuera Nagato, formando así el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Con el ex convicto

El ex convicto caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, solo guiándose y confiando en sus instintos que le decían por donde ir.

Decidió que debería ir a un pueblo por algo de comida, y ropa nueva claro. Unas horas después llegó a un pueblo y entro a un restaurante y comió algo. Después fue a una tienda de ropa donde se compró dos cambios con el dinero sobrante, debía de llegar a un lugar específico y para eso tardaría como dos días o uno si se iba ahora mismo.

– Mientras mas rápido mejor – se dijo así mismo y emprendió camino.

Con Natsumi

La peli rosa después de decirle a Erza que iría a la misión si solamente ella aceptaba pelear con ella después de terminar la misión lo haría, por lo que la pelirroja aceptó sus intenciones. Salio del gremio directo a su casa en el bosque con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando entro al bosque esa sonrisa se fue, para dejar pasar un expresión triste y melancólica.

Tomo su bufanda con cariño y la apretó un poco temiendo perderla, aunque le llegaron unos recuerdos vagamente a su cabeza.

– "Vamos Natsumi-chan, se que puedes" –

– "Hai… Onii-chan" –

– "Siempre te querré, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, nunca te dejaré sola" –

– "Te amo... Onii-chan" –

Natsumi sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos y se encaminó a su hogar junto a Happy que estaba mas concentrado en el pescado que se estaba comiendo, por lo que no miro el cambio de Natsumi.

Con Madara

El Uchiha maestro del gremio Akatsuki se encontraba mirando por la ventada de su gremio, hasta que alguien toca su puerta.

– Adelante – le accede el paso a quien estuviese afuera.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Michael y a un chico de cabellera azabache atada en una cola de caballo, ojos del mismo color, pantalones negros un poco sueltos (como un poquito holgados), zapatos negros, camisa negra manga corta y una chaqueta roja con bordes negros.

– Que se les ofrece Itachi, Michael – dice a los recién llegados.

– Yo he venido a dar el reporte de la misión – dice Itachi dando un sobre a Madara en el escritorio.

– Yo solo vengó a decirte que ya fue dejado libertad – le dice Michael sentándose en uno de los sofás que había dentro de la oficina y sacaba su celular.

Los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado, ya que según sabían "él" chico debería de salir dentro de unos 15 años mas.

– ¿Hace cuanto? – pregunta con serenidad, ya que estaba aliviado y feliz de que el muchacho fuera dejado en libertad.

– Hace 12 horas. Tal vez deberías quitarle la marca del gremio a Scorpion y dejarlo libre para que tome aire fresco y pruebe cosas nuevas, ya que deberá reunirse con él y volver a ser uno solo de nuevo. Es curioso e impresionante que siga vivo después de tener su alma dividida en dos por tantos años. – les dice Michael guardando su celular.

– Creo que debería hacerlo maestro – le da la razón Itachi a Michael.

– ¿Creen que no lo tengo pensado hacer? – pregunta el Uchiha mayor.

Ambos peli negro niegan ya que sabían que Madara le tenia respeto al chico, por lo que sabían que lo dejaría.

– Oye Madara, ¿que no tenias que irte para estar en la reunión de maestros gremiales en Fiore? – pregunta Michael.

– Sólo soy un clon, el verdadero ya esta en Fiore descansando y preparándose para la reunión. Así que tú deberás hacerte cargo del gremio – le dice a Michael quien se levantó de golpe sorprendido.

– ¿Y yo porqué? – pregunta.

– Después de todo tu eres segundo fundador – le responde con burla el clon estallando en una nube de humo.

Michael quedo petrificado con cara de horror por su mala suerte, y siente una mano de Itachi en su hombro que lo veía con burla.

– Mucha suerte con su trabajo… "Maestro" – le dice saliendo de allí el Uchiha menor cerrando la puerta para después echarse a reír como enfermo mental.

– Puta suerte la mía – dice el híbrido llorando cómicamente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y empezaba a leer, verificar, sellar y firmar papeles – Un momento… ¡tengo los clones! – sin decir nada, hace un sello de mano y hace aparecer tres copias de él mismo y felizmente empieza a hacer el trabajo – ¡Soy un genio!.

Michael pasó el día firmando papeles y Madara ahora se encontraba caminando para llegar a su destino. Cuando recibió los recuerdos del clon, sonrió de lado ya que tal vez podría verlo una vez mas.

– Me pregunto. ¿Que tanto has cambiado… Natsu? –.

Madara Uchiha camina manteniéndose en sus pensamientos, pero sin bajar la guardia, aunque no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente. Claro, a excepción de varios.

Con Natsumi

La peli rosa Dragneel, estaba en su habitación preparando las cosas que llevaría para su viaje, mientras Happy guardaba sus pescados en su pequeña mochila verde.

– Natsumi, tenemos que irnos o Erza se enojara si llegamos tarde – le dice Happy entrando a la habitación de Natsumi, solo para verla sentada en su cama viendo una fotografía con mucho cariño, dolor y tristeza – Ho, lo siento Natsumi, mejor toma el tiempo que sea necesario, ya veré que excusa podremos dar.

– No te preocupes Happy, debemos irnos – dice levantándose de su cama.

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunta preocupado, ya que sabia y conocía perfectamente a Natsumi, cuando miraba esa foto, se ponía muy melancólica y frágil.

– Sí – responde cargando su mochila de viaje en su espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– De acuerdo – responde un tanto inseguro el gato.

Happy sale de la habitación para irse a la puerta de la casa a esperar a Natsumi, la cual antes de salir regresa a su cama y mira la foto una vez mas antes de irse.

– Volveré pronto… Onii-chan – se despide Natsumi dándole un beso con sus dedos a la fotografía justo en la imagen de un pequeño peli rosa que estaba abrazando a una peli rosa mas pequeña que él, la cual tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas y ambos se veían felices.

Con Natsu

Natsu se dirigía sin rumbo solo guiado por aquello que le faltaba y solo estando de nuevo juntos podrán ser realmente Natsu.

Time skip

Afuera del edificio de reuniones de maestros de gremios, a lo lejos podemos observar a un Natsu observando cómo Natsumi y sus amigos de esta luchaban contra la flauta malvada Lullaby de zeref.

— Llegas tarde — dijo Natsu sin voltear a ver a su nuevo acompañante.

— Tuve que atender otros asuntos, veo que los amigos de la chica reconocida como Salamander están montando una grande hay afuera…. ¿no creés? — comentó el sujeto extraño.

— Tal vez pero no estamos aquí para observar…. ¿estás listo? — comentó Natsu dándose la vuelta y ver a un hombre con un traje ninja amarillo y negro, además llevaba una capucha y mascara.

(El traje de Mortal Kombat X)

— Desde el día que nos separamos…. Las cosas han estado un poco mal. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? – dice al mismo tiempo, que revelaba su rostro, idéntico a Natsu.

– Si. El gran desgaste de energía, lo débil que nos empezamos a sentir, la fatiga que cargamos por todos estos años. Aunque debemos, o mejor dicho… debo decir, que nuestros superiores nos tienen, ¡no!. Me tienen respeto por esto. Tantos años con el alma dividida en dos y no haber muerto todos estos años, es como si la suerte estuviera de mí lado desde que nací – dice viendo como Natsumi, Erza y Grace combinaban sus ataques dándole el golpe final a Lullaby.

– Bueno. Empecemos, antes de que eso pase a mayores – dice Scorpion poniéndose a un lado de Natsu.

– Así que lo sentiste ¿verdad? – cierra los ojos a su propia pregunta.

– Obvio, soy tú – responde al momento de levantar su mano hacia arriba.

– Es cierto – dice haciendo lo mismo y finalmente ambos estrechan sus manos haciendo que su lugar se ilumine en dorado.

Con los maestros

Todos estaban distraídos viendo la victoria de los magos de Fairy Tail, que no vieron el destello de luz en el bosque, a excepción de uno en específico.

– "Así que, el gaki por fin lo hizo. Sin duda es un hueso duro de roer, ahora entiendo porque Michael lo tomo en el momento que lo vio y lo trajo al gremio. Y más yo, que lo tomé como discípulo también" – piensa el Uchiha.

Todos los maestros excepto Madara y caballeros runa estaban por atrapar a los magos desastrosos que iban a correr junto a su maestro por destruir el lugar de reuniones, pero antes de que hicieran eso, sintieron una enorme oleada de poder mágico y maligno donde estaba antes la flauta Lullaby, que les paralizó.

– Jajajajajaja, todos son unos ilusos – Una voz se escuchó en el cráter causado por el ataque conjunto de Erza, Natsumi y Grace junto a una aura oscura que se alzó al cielo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Todos vieron atónitos como la flauta Lullaby se alzaba de nuevo, pero ahora con un tamaño mas grande que antes. Además su poder había aumentado cinco veces mas, y sus ojos y las partes agrietadas de su cuerpo se encendieron en púrpura.

– Que… ¿pero, qué es esto? – pregunta Makarov sin creerlo.

– En el libro de Zeref, no decía nada sobre eso de Lullaby – dice serio Bob, el maestro de Blue Pegasus, dejando atrás sus mariconadas en ese momento.

Natsumi, Grace y Erza se prepararon para una siguiente ronda contra el demonio, pero no solo ellos, también Lucy y los demás maestros, solo que Madara río por eso y no tomo posición de ataque, llamando la atención de todos que le vieron desconcertados porque no tomaba posición de batalla.

– Madara-dono, ¿qué significa esto?, no ve que estamos en peligro – dice Makarov.

– ¿Y? – pregunta tomando asiento en una roca.

– ¿Y?, ¿como que "y" anciano?, ¿que no ve lo que esta pasando? – pregunta Natsumi enojada.

– ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? – pregunta Erza seria.

– Es solo que tengo una teoría de ustedes sobre mí y mi gremio, la cual es y se estarán preguntando ¿que tan fuerte puede ser un mago de Akatsuki?. Púes, solo digamos que… un mago de Akatsuki, es tan fuerte como lo quiera el individuo y como su voluntad lo permita – responde el azabache.

Con Natsu

Después de un momento, el brillo cesó y dejó ver a un hombre en sus 23, portando un traje ninja (el mismo de Scorpion) que se miro las manos y lanzó unos golpes al aire para probar su fuerza actual.

Después sintió una oleada de muerte proviniendo del lugar donde se hacía la reunión.

– No seria malo ver de cerca – dicho eso, desaparece en un sushin.

Con los magos

Madara después de decir eso, recibe miradas de todos los presentes que lo veían con sorpresa y después con seriedad.

– ¿Que tan fuertes son Madara-dono? – pregunta Makarov.

– Lo que la voluntad del individuo permita, ya lo dije, así que sí no es mucha molestia. Les pido de favor que se alejen de Lullaby y… presencien el poder de uno de los magos mas fuertes de Akatsuki y… Mi pupilo – dicen viendo con una sonrisa al frente haciendo que todos los demás lo hagan – Hasta que haces aparición…. Scorpion.

Frente a ellos aparece un tipo con viendo a Lullaby con desinterés, llevaba máscara y una capucha, además de un traje ninja negro con amarillo, el cual ahora fue identificado como Scorpion que se da la vuelta para ver a los demás.

– Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? – dice Madara.

Natsumi al ver a Scorpion quedo impactada al estar viendo a uno de los magos poco reconocidos y sabidos, ya que sus nombres no son mencionados y ni siquiera sabían de ellos. Eran como si fueran fantasmas que estaban en todas partes, los cuales aparecían y desaparecían. Estaba, frente a su ídolo y su ejemplo a seguir. Así es, tal como oyeron. Natsumi Dragneel, admiraba con todo su corazón al ninja Scorpion.

– …. Sí – responde con una voz gruesa que demostraba poder.

– Puedes hacerte cargo ¿verdad? – pregunta con burla – Digo, apenas te acabas de recuperar hace unos minutos.

– Sí – dicho eso, empezó a caminar hací Lullaby.

El demonio que se mantenía expectante miró como el ninja se acercaba a él, y solo pudo reír por eso haciendo que los magos se preocupen.

– Debes estar loco chico, si crees que puedes vencerme tu sólo, estas muy mal – dice Lullaby.

Scorpion no dice nada y solo sigue caminando hasta quedar algo cerca del demonio.

– Sabes, es curioso que alguien como tú hable, ya que los demonios como tú solo gruñen y destruyen – dice Scorpion.

– Yo no soy como el estúpido de Deliora – Dice Lullaby.

Grace al escuchar ese nombre, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se afilaron.

– Tienes razón… Deliora es mucho mas fuerte que tú – dice Scorpion.

– Grrrr ¡Muere maldito humano! – Lullaby lanza un golpe hacia a el Ninja pero éste simplemente lo desvía a su lado – ¿Pero qué?.

Todos los espectadores quedaron mudos al ver como el muchacho desviaba el golpe de Lullaby con su mano sin nada de esfuerzo.

– Madara-dono… ¿que rango tiene este mago Scorpion? – pregunta Makarov, a lo que todos voltean a Madara para escuchar su respuesta.

– Aquí en su reino, en Fiore, tienen ustedes algo llamado titulo de "Dios de Ishgar" ¿no? – todos asienten – pues en muestro reino tenemos un rango que inicia desde C, como el rango mas bajo el cual se inicia, y es donde entran los novatos a los cuales se les da una enseñanza simple y toman misiones domesticas. B donde ganan un poco mas de experiencia y toman misiones como las anteriores o de escolta o guardia para el cliente. A, los magos empiezan a tomar misiones fuera de la ciudad en otras partes del reino, pero estas misiones implican a bandidos y a magos de menor rango que causan problemas. Nuestro reino tiene estados, como Crocus, supongamos que Crocus es un estado, ya que tiene el tamaño de uno aceptable. El reino está dividido en muchos estados que son la que lo conforman y en el centro del reino esta el corazón de él. El hogar donde vive nuestro gobernante. S, misiones las cuales son algo problemáticas donde tienes detener a criminales buscados, búsqueda y rescate de personas desaparecidas. Deshacerse de gremios oscuros y esas cosas. Doble S, misiones que serían las de Diez años en su reino. Triple S las cuales serian las de Cincuenta Años – explica Madara dejando a todos de piedra, pero le dieron señas de que siguiera, ya que estaban seguros debido a que Scorpion mantenía a raya a Lullaby – Pero en nuestro reino tenemos también un sistema que se encarga del orden en el reino aparte del Rey, el cual es un concejo como aquí y hay otros rangos mas que sobrepasan esos los cuales son Z, Sennin y finalmente Alfa que es el rango mas alto y sobrepasa al primer Dios de Ishgar.

Todos vieron que el Maestro Uchiha ya no seguiría hablando, ya que no quería dar mas información de la que debía decir, por lo que regresaron su vista al mago de Akatsuki que esquivaba los ataques de Lullaby con mucha facilidad.

– Ho por cierto – llama Madara de nuevo la atención de todos – Y sobre Scorpion, si le diéramos un título o rango de aquí de Fiore, pues… entonces seria el de Sennin o Cuarto Dios de Ishgar.

Todos quedaron paralizados de la estupefacción por lo revelado, aunque algunos creyeron que era una broma, pero lo desecharon ya que no sabian que tan fuertes eran los miembros del gremio Akatsuki, y menos el del Maestro.

– Esta bromeando ¿cierto? – pregunta Makarov.

– No, no soy alguien que dice bromas anciano – responde serio dándole una mirada igual de seria que tenso a todos – Incluso te puedo decir que cuando las emociones del muchacho estallan, su poder crece de forma anormal y queda cegado por la ira y la venganza que me veo obligado a usar casi todo mi poder.

Todos quedan sin aliento por lo revelado, ¿como es posible que alguien pueda superar a sus superiores con tan solo sus emociones?.

– Y por si se preguntan, la razón por la cual se volvió tan poderoso, es debido a sus emociones y algo que lo haya marcado en su infancia. – revela y mira que todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco y de asombro – Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, así que no me pregunten más – dice Madara pero luego su vista se posa sobre cierta peli rosa – Oye tú.

Todos voltean a Natsumi quien se puso nerviosa por ser nombrada por el Maestro Uchiha.

– ¿S-si? –.

– Te pareces mucho, a alguien que pertenecía al gremio hace tiempo – le dice sorprendiendo a todos, y Natsumi iba a preguntarle sobre eso y si sabia donde estaba pero Madara se le adelantó – Y no niña, lamento informarte que el falleció en acción al estar tratando de cumplir con su deber. Te pareces a el en personalidad, bueno… casi a él.

Lullaby estaba furioso debido a que el humano desviaba y esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad y sin hacer nada de esfuerzo, haciendo que estallara de ira y expulsara grandes cantidades de poder mágico, haciendo que el lugar comience a temblar.

– ¡Ya me hiciste enojar maldito humano! – Lullaby carga magia en su boca para después lanzar un rayo de magia hacia el Ninja quien lo esquiva.

El rayo siguió su curso hacia los maestros y magos de Fairy Tail, quienes estaban por preparar una defensa pero Madara se pone al frente y hace un sello de manos.

– ¡Doton: Gran muro de tierra! – exclama y una gran pared de tierra emerge frente a los espectadores protegiéndolos del ataque que impactó en el muro y un segundo después empieza a perder fuerza hasta desvanecerse.

Scorpion/Natsu empieza a subir por los pies de Lullaby y salta quedando a un lado de su rostro, para después golpearlo alejándolo unos metros de su posición.

– No importa lo que hagas, además no puedes producir melodías – dice Scorpion/Natsu, lo cual tenia razón ya que Lullaby tenia varios agujeros causados de por los magos de Fairy Tail.

El demonio de Zeref se enfurece aún más y crea otro rayo de magia de su boca, pero el Ninja desaparece en fuego y aparece arriba de Lullaby con un pie cerca de su rostro golpeándolo finalmente, y haciendo que el demonio pierda el equilibrio lanzando el rayo hacia el cielo y caiga al suelo.

Los espectadores quedaron con la boca abierta a más no poder y con los ojos como platos, viendo como un mago de Akatsuki le daba una paliza a uno de los demonios de Zeref como si fuera un juego de niños.

Aprovechando la altura, de las mangas del ninja salen un par de cadenas que se clavan en el pecho de Lullaby. Utilizando su fuerza, lleva su peso al suelo al mismo tiempo que levantaba todo el peso de Lullaby para que después impactara fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo temblar el área.

– ¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola Fuego! – Scorpion lanza su ataque a Lullaby que al impactar crea una explosión.

Todos estaban asombrados por lo que presenciaban y más Natsumi quien veía con un pequeño sonrojo y admiración a su ídolo. Ella sabia que era de tipo fuego y que era un gran maestro en ese elemento, pero cuando descubrió que era un ninja su emoción fue tan fuerte que casi quema todo un bosque.

Fuera de la historia

– ¿Neta? – dicen las maid de Káiser, Káiser, Kaguya y Juvia.

– Pos si, pus oigan. Estamos hablando de un Dragneel, además recuerden como se pone Natsu cuando escucha la palabra ninja – les dice Broly dando su punto.

– A bueno, así pus si –dicen todos.

– Ahora si sigamos con la historia – Broly chasquea los dedos.

De regreso a la historia

Makarov junto al resto a excepción de Madara miraban a Scorpion con intriga, por lo fácil que pudo manejar al demonio y la técnica creada.

– Menuda fuerza y poder de ataque – (no se pero eso sonó como Yu-gi-oh xd) dice Makarov.

– No todo es poder Makarov-dono – dice Madara llamando la atención del mencionado y los demás – también esta el arma mas peligrosa de todas, y se llama estrategia y para eso se requiere el cerebro – finaliza.

– Eso no se lo puedo negar – dice Makarov.

Scorpion/Natsu estaba paciente viendo la cortina de fuego donde estaba Lullaby, esperando a que saliera y siguiera con su trabajo.

No tardo mucho en esperar cuando una poderosa rafaja de magia disipa el fuego y revela a un iracundo Lullaby, viendo directamente a su adversario quien era Natsu.

– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – Lullaby junta todo su poder concentrado en un solo ataque, tanta concentración de su magia genera que los sentidos de peligro y supervivencia de todos menos Madara y Scorpion se activan por lo que crean defensas para protegerse.

– Todo inicio tiene un fin – dice Scorpion mientras era rodeado por una energía visible y naranja, que después desaparece dejando ver que no había ningún cambio en realidad.

Todos estaban confundidos aunque pronto Lullaby terminaría de cargar su ataque pero eso no les importó ya que no sabían porque, pero sentían que nada malo iba a pasar.

– ¿Que acaba de pasar? – pregunta Natsumi.

Todos niegan ya que nadia sabia que había pasado pero la risa de Madara llamo su atención.

– El mocoso va terminar esto con un ataque – dice viendo como Scorpion levantaba la mano hacia Lullaby y una pequeña esfera naranja se formaba.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a pasar y mas Natsumi que quería ver que tan poderosa seria esa técnica, ya que ella sabia que esa esfera era una técnica de tipo fuego.

– "Hoooo estoy por ver una técnica asombrosa de mi ídolo, esto si que no tiene precio" – fueron los pensamientos de la peli rosa quien tenia una línea carmín en su rostro.

– Esto termina aquí – dice Scorpion.

– ¡Y SERAS TÚ EL QUE SE VALLA AL INFIERNO! – le dice Lullaby.

– Mi amigo…. ¿De donde crees, que vengo? – dice mientras la esfera se intensificaba.

– Grrr ¡MUEREEEEEE! – Lullaby dispara su rayo de magia.

– "Dragon Shot" – Scorpion empuña la esfera – Aquí el que morirá seras tú – dice para finalmente extender la mano que libera una poderosa e intensa ráfaga de fuego que chocó con la técnica de Lullaby.

Ambos ataques luchaban para ganar terreno, pero el ataque de Scorpion viene siendo el que termina ganando la batalla y avanza lentamente mientras Lullaby hacia todo lo que podía para ganar.

Pero Scorpion libera un poco mas de su poder y su ataque gana más fuerza desasiéndose de la técnica de Lullaby quien veía como el ataque se acercaba a el y lo envolvía para hacerlo desaparecer lentamente.

– MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON! – fue todo lo que pudo decir Lullaby con sus últimas palabras antes de ser arrastrado lejos del lugar.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

La explosión envolvió un rango de 1 kilómetro destruyendo lo que había estado a su alcance.

Scorpion se relaja y baja sus niveles de magia para voltearse a los espectadores que tenían diferentes reacciones cada uno.

Los caballeros runa estaban temblando de miedo, los maestros estaban con los ojos como platos y las bocas tocando el suelo. Las magas Erza y Grace sudaban frío y tenían una expresión de incredulidad. Lucy lo veía seriamente por algún motivo y Natsumi púes…

Natsumi estaba maravillada por tal demostración, su corazón latía a mil por hora y tenia un rubor en sus mejillas, tenia una mirada emoción con un toque Kawaii.

Y Madara, solo lo veía con orgullo y una sonrisa. Cuando Scorpion se puso frente a el, chocó su puño derecho con la palma izquierda abierta e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

– Maestro – ahora esta vez, su voz se escuchaba como la de un hombre en sus veinte o más.

– Gaki – le saluda con su tono habitual y a la que esta acostumbrado – Es bueno verte.

– Lo mismo digo – dijo reincorporándose.

– Esa fue una gran demostración de poder muchacho – dice Makarov acercándose.

Los demás maestros también le empezaron a felicitar por su gran hazaña, algo que a Scorpion no le prestaba atención y solo se mantenía viendo a su maestro.

– Me voy, dejo el gremio – dice soltando la bomba para todos menos para Madara que ya lo tenia previsto.

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que habían escuchado, y no creyeron oír eso de alguien tan fuerte como él.

– Quiero mi retiro – dice Scorpion.

– Ya tenia previsto que dirías eso, has pasado mucho tiempo haciendo misiones y nunca has tomado un mínimo descanso desde que te conocemos – le dice y hace unos sellos de manos, cosa que llamo la atención de todo mundo, para después en una bocadana de humo aparezca un maletín gris – toma, los muchachos se pusieron de acuerdo y querían que te diera esto, yo también puse mi parte.

Scorpion toma el maletín y todos los que andaban de metiches se acercaron. El ninja abre el maletín dejando ver que estaba lleno de billetes, cosa que le abrió los ojos como platos a todos incluyendo a Scorpion.

– ¿Que es esto? – pregunta sin entender.

– es un regalo de despedida, son 50 millones de jewels – responde tranquilo.

A todos casi les da un paro cardíaco al escuchar tal cantidad, eso era una cantidad sumamente ridícula.

– No puedo… – antes de que pudiera terminar Madara lo interrumpe.

– Todos los miembros del gremio se esforzaron por reunir esto, así que no lo rechaces – dice seriamente, a lo que el Ninja suspira derrotado.

– Ok – cierra el maletín.

Madara le dice a Scorpion que muestre su marca a lo cual, el ninja muestra su hombro derecho donde esta el símbolo de un águila (para que no anden con mamadas, es el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D, ya explicaré mas abajo). Madara coloca su mano en la marca y esta empieza a desaparecer de su hombro.

– Buen viaje muchacho – le dice Madara deseándole buena suerte.

– Hasta luego maestro – se dispone a irse.

– ¡Espera! –.

El Ninja se detiene y voltea hacia la persona que le habló, y todos miraron a Natsumi quien fue la que habló.

– Que – le dice Scorpion.

– Tú olor me resulta muy familiar – le dice seriamente.

– No se a que te refieres – se voltea y empieza a caminar.

– ¡Pelea conmigo! – le dice la peli rosa.

– No – le responde sin dejar de caminar.

– ¡Karyuu no Ho… – antes de que pudiera terminar su ataque, Scorpion aparece frente a ella y tapando su boca con su mano bruscamente y estrellarla contra un árbol algo alejado de todos sin soltarla.

El maestro, Erza, Grace y Lucy iban a intervenir pero Madara se pone frente a ellos con una mirada aburrida.

– No te preocupes enano él no le hará nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar, solo le va dar un sermón o algo así – le dice de forma despreocupada relajando un poco al anciano.

Con Scorpion y Natsumi

El ninja mantenía apresada a Natsumi con su mano en la boca de la peli rosa, quien no podía articular palabra alguna por la velocidad de su ídolo, y pensó que era mucho mas rápido que Jet.

– Oye niña, no estoy de humor y estoy muy cansado así que quiero tomar un descanso lo mas pronto posible. Además no podrías ganarme ya que nuestro poder se diferencia por mucho, así que para la otra piensa antes de actuar, tal vez así puedas generar menos destrozos – le dice quitando la mano de su boca dejándola libre.

Natsumi por alguna razón desconocida y a la vez melancólica obedeció la orden del ninja.

– Entiendo. Oye – llamo la atención del ninja – Puedes… puedes – empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y nadie lo noto pero cierto anciano de Fairy Tail si y quedo muy sorprendido, aunque Madara que veía también eso, solo sonrió de lado – Puedes… puedes… darme tu autógrafo, verás, es que yo… soy tu mayor admiradora – dice sacando de su chaleco una libreta y un bolígrafo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada ya que se tragaba su orgullo que había ganado como maga y nunca se había mostrado tímida con alguien, pero se trataba de su héroe.

Scorpion vio como la chica hablaba y se comportaba, así que relajo su expresión y la mira de forma tranquila antes de tomar el bolígrafo junto a la libreta y poner su nombre en ella. Al terminar le da la libreta y el bolígrafo a la chica quien levanta la vista y su rostro se ilumina mientras una sonrisa se forma en ella, que incluso se miraba como una niña viendo una tienda de dulces.

Ella toma la libreta y ve que en ella estaba una escritura que no entendía confundiéndola, y Scorpion lo notó.

– Es un kanji, una escritura usada en una parte mi país, es mi nombre en kanji japonés – le dice dejándola con la misma mirada de hace un momento cuando obtuvo su autógrafo – Toma.

– ¿Eh? –.

Scorpion saca de su brazo derecho su cadena unida a un kunai el cual tenia un sello especial que le permitía hacer que su cadena fuera tan larga como el quisiera.

– Te la regalo – le entrega la cadena a la peli rosa.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – pregunta sonrojada.

– Por qué, bueno no pensé que hubiera alguien que me viera como su modelo a seguir, aunque no creo que la vuelva a usar, ya me canse de estar en un gremio y quiero tener un poco de paz. Además no es como si me importara mucho – dice mientras revolvía su cabello avergonzando aun mas a la Dragneel – Adiós niña – el ninja desaparece en un sushin de fuego.

Todos observan como el ninja desaparece en un torbellino de fuego dejando sola a la Dragon Slayer de fuego, quien después de un rato regreso con sus amigas y el maestros.

– Que te hizo ese tipo Natsumi – pregunta seria Erza.

– Nada, solo me dio un concejo – le responde calmando a la pelirroja.

– ¿Que tienes allí Natsumi? – pregunta Happy y Natsumi le iba responder pero Madara lo hace.

– Es una cadena que usa Scorpion para el combate y para matar – responde el azabache llevándose las miradas serias de todos y unas sorprendidas de las chicas – En nuestro país hay algunos tipos de personas que no tienen respeto por la vida e incluso juegan con ella así como la vida de las personas inocentes. Así que a veces se nos dan las misiones de buscar y matar a un objetivo, dependiendo las acciones que a estado cometiendo, aunque son pocas veces que hacemos eso. Scorpion toma casi la mayoría porque no quiere que nadie se manche las manos de sangre, así que no quiero hablar de ese tema por lo que no pregunten. Así que… "¡Estilo de madera: casa de cuatro pilares!" – piensa lo último haciendo secuencias de manos y reconstruyendo de nuevo la sala de reuniones de los maestros dejando a todos con la boca abierta – Yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer en mi gremio – dicho esto desaparece en un Kamui (si, Madara lo tiene).

Viendo que ya nada podían hacer, todos de igual manera se retiran del lugar regresando a sus respectivos gremios.

– "Akatsuki esta lleno de titanes" – piensa Makarov retirándose junto a sus hijas.

– "No debo permitir que ese sujeto se acerque a Fairy Tail, aunque tenga el poder del 4to Dios de Ishgar, no dejare que haya asesinos en mi hogar" – fue el pensamiento de Erza.

Con Scorpion/Natsu

Después de irse del lugar, el Dragneel regresa al lugar donde había dejado a las niñas que había encontrado en el destruido pueblo.

Era una pequeña ciudad de nombre Brooklyn (Si lo se, pero no pude pensar en un nombre mejor ), que a pesar de ser pequeña (no tanto) era muy próspera y alegre. Caminó entre las calles donde transitaban personas de un lado a otro, yendo a sus trabajos o comprando víveres en el caso de las mujeres.

Hotel de Brooklyn

El ninja de fuego entra al hotel donde algunas personas lo miran, lo primero que hubieran hecho hubiera sido asustarse y alejarse de el para después murmurar, pero a veces eso es algo que no ocurre dos veces en el mismo lugar. Ya que las personas volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo después.

Scorpion/Natsu camina hacia la recepcionista quien le sonríe al verlo.

– Que bueno que haya vuelto, esas niñas han estado tristes desde que se fue – dice la recepcionista.

– ¿No han causado problemas? – pregunta.

– No, claro que no, en verdad son unas niñas muy aplicadas y tienen un aire como de nobleza, son muy tiernas – responde la mujer con una sonrisa.

– Gracias por cuidar de ellas en mi ausencia – agradece haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

– No es nada, a decir verdad fue muy divertido – le responde ella

– Debo ir a verlas – dice para luego ir a su habitación.

– Ok – la mujer dice viendo por donde se iba.

El Ninja al llegar a la habitación asignada para él y las chicas, ingresa en ella pero no ve a nadie en la sala, no fue hasta que siente una presencia acercarse a gran velocidad a el saltar encima suyo y antes de ser derribado solo ve una macha blanca.

– ¡Papi! –.

– "Hay por dios, esta niña me vendrá sacando los órganos sin darse cuenta" – piensa Natsu mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, claro que por su máscara no se notaba.

Cuando la niña se levanta, el ninja lo hace y ve a la pequeña de cabello blanco, orejas de gato y cola, además de su sonrisa inocente y sus grandes ojos dorados. Llevaba un vestido blanco y estaba descalza.

– Papi, te extrañe – dice la pequeña.

– Yo también Shirone – le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que la pequeña riera por eso.

– Shirone-chan ¿que sucede? – se escucha la voz de una segunda persona y por su voz era una niña.

– Onee-chan papi regreso – dice la pequeña Shirone.

De la cocina sale una niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados como la pequeña Shirone, además de que traía puesto un kimono rojo y al igual que la pequeña de cabello blanco, tenia orejas y cola de gato.

La niña mira al hombre que esta debajo de Shirone dándose un masaje en el estómago por el golpe de la peli blanca.

– ¡Papá! – la niña pelinegra corre hacia ellos y levanta a Shirone de su padre para que pudiera levantarse – Shirone que te he dicho sobre saltar encima de papá?.

– Que es de mala educación – responde Shirone mientras sus orejas y cola decaían por lo triste que estaba por ser regañada – Lo siento papi.

– No te preocupes Shirone, se que lo haces porque me quieres – le dice Natsu acariciando su cabeza para levantarle el animo, cosa que funcionó ya que su cola se movía de un lado a otro feliz – Igual para ti Kuroka, se que quieres a tu hermana, por eso actúas así.

Kuroka solo sonríe por las palabras de su padre, ella no podía mentirle a él en nada porque lo quiere mucho y hacer sentir orgulloso de ambas.

– Empaquen sus cosas chicas, nos vamos después de comer – dice Natsu quitándose la mascara.

– Hai – ambas asienten y van a su habitación para empacar.

Natsu entra al baño y se da un baño para despejar su mente, ya que había sido un día muy largo contando los recuerdos que recibió al fusionarse con su otra mitad.

Después del baño va a su habitación y se pone un conjunto de ropa mas cómoda, ahora era un mago y ninja asesino retirado con dos hijas que necesitarían ir a la escuela y al jardín de niños, así como él que debe buscar trabajo para mantener a las nekomatas.

– Ya pensaré en ello en el camino – se dice así mismo el peli salmón.

Natsu se había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro que traía un cinturón marrón, una camiseta blanca de tirantes debajo de una camisa blanca manga larga y zapatos casuales marrones.

Ahora se estaba viendo en un espejo, su cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás, aunque en su reflejo solo podía verse así mismo con el traje de Scorpion.

Natsu sacude su cabeza junto a esos pensamientos, ya no seria más ése guerrero asesino y se dedicaría a otra cosa.

– Papá, ya estamos listas – dice Kuroka.

Natsu voltea hacia la puerta y ve que ambas pequeñas ya tenían sus cosas guardadas en dos mochilas que tenían estampados de gatos.

– Muy bien, primero comeremos y después nos iremos – dice guardando sus cosas en una maleta y abre un pergamino donde pone sus cosas junto al de las niñas, para que después en un "poof" las cosas estuvieran almacenadas en el pergamino.

Los tres después de comer y salir de su habitación asignada, se despidieron de los residentes y la encargada del lugar, quienes les desearon un buen viaje y éxito en su camino, cosa que agradecieron los tres.

Mientras caminaban a su destino, Natsu se puso a pensar en cuando conoció a las niñas.

Flashback 8 meses antes

La misión en si fue fácil, debía detener a un grupo de asaltantes que le robaban a viajeros y a unos magos oscuros que causaban problemas en un pequeño pueblo, así que se encargo de ellos y ahora no podrían volver hacer otra de sus maldades nunca mas… ya que fueron derrotados… de forma permanente.

En el camino, unas 3 horas después, llegó a un pueblo… o lo que quedaba de él. El pueblo estaba hecho ruinas y humo salía de algunas viviendas, por lo que sin nada que hacer se adentró al pueblo revisando cada calle, vivienda y callejón en busca de señales de vida, aunque el sabia que no podía encontrar nada, aunque valía la pena revisar por si encontraba algo interesante o de valor.

Estuvo dos horas buscando por todo el pueblo, pero lo único que encontraba a su paso eran solo cadáveres. Gente carbonizada, descuartizada y torturada, tal vez por una secta o magos oscuros.

Ya había llegado al final del otro lado del pueblo revisando todo el lugar pero nada, al frente estaba una casa de tres pisos destruida, la única que le faltaba revisar, así que se adentro a ella buscando algo en ella ya sea, aunque sea una señal de vida al menos.

Entro y en el primer piso no encontró nada, así que fue al segundo piso pero no había nada allí, así que fue al último piso donde había cosas destruidas, las paredes manchadas de sangre y las puertas de las habitaciones destruidas. Buscó en cada habitación pero no había nada, fue a la última habitación la cual parecía ser de una niña o niñas, ya que había dos camas allí, destrozadas al igual que toda la habitación, busco debajo de la cama pero nada. Fue al baño que había en la habitación pero nada, hasta que en la tina diviso un par de cuerpos, estaban dentro de la tina que estaba llena de sangre, alcanzo a divisar una cabellera blanca, aunque fue poca y vio que llevaba un vestido dándole a entender que era una mujer, la otra persona tenia cabellera negra y una camisa de cuadros azul con negro, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba en la tina, así que saco ambos cuerpos de allí para sacarlos de la casa y darles un entierro.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, cuando estaba por salir, escucho un pequeño sollozo apenas audible haciéndolo detenerse. Volteo hacia el lugar del sonido el cual era el closet de la habitación, con una mano creo un sello e hizo aparecer un clon de él mismo. Scorpion le entregó los cadáveres a su clon para que fuera a darles un entierro.

Se acerco a paso calmado y lento hacia el closet donde escuchó un diminuto sonido de algo moviéndose. Quedó frente al closet donde escucho un sollozo por lo que quien sea que estuviese allí, estaba asustado.

– Voy a abrirla, no les haré daño – dice buscando calmar a quien este adentro, y lentamente abrió el closet donde adentro pudo ver a las siluetas de dos niñas.

Una de ellas tenia el cabello blanco corto, vestía un vestido blanco con zapatos blancos. Por lo que veía Scorpion, la niña no tendría mas d años y sus ojos eran dorados.

La segunda parecía tene años y su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran dorados como la pequeña y tenia un kimono rojo con detalles blancos, zapatos rojos y cintas en su cabello amarillas.

Ambas estaban abrazadas y lloraban en silencio, aunque la mayor mantenía a la menor detrás de ella de forma protectora. Aunque hubo algo que llamó por completo toda su atención, y eso era las orejas y colas que sobresalían de ambas niñas, cosa que no se ve todos los días.

– "Nekomatas". Al parecer, ustedes son las únicas sobrevivientes de este pueblo – dice haciendo que ambas se pusieran mas tristes – No lloren, al menos se que hay sobrevivientes aquí. Sus padres dieron sus vidas por protegerlas de lo que sea que los haya atacado, así que sera mejor llevarlas a un orfanato o un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo.

La niña mayor iba a negarse, pero sin previo aviso esta cae desmayada al suelo, debido a la falta de agua y comida. La pequeña niña de cabello blanco empezó a llorar y a mover a la mayor para que despertara.

– Onee-chan snif… despierta Onee-chan – llamaba la pequeña.

Scorpion viendo eso, simplemente tomo a la niña desmayada en brazos y con una mano la cargo.

– Ven, iremos a un pueblo y allí comeremos, confía en mi pequeña – dice con una voz suave.

La pequeña vio al hombre y antes de que dijera algo, la tomó y la cargo con su mano libre, sacó a ambas de la casa y con un poco de su energía hace que la pequeña se duerma.

Al salir de la casa, vio que su clon había enterrado los cuerpos detrás de la casa, así que le paso a la niña de cabello negro y ambos partieron con destino a un pueblo donde puedan las niñas comer cuando despierten.

Natsu con su clon llevaba cargando a las inconvenientes niñas hacia un pueblo cercano o una ciudad cercana.

Ya había recorrido 50 minutos de camino y no había tenido suerte por lo que se estaba empezando a impacientar, aunque a decir verdad el no estaría así normalmente. Pero tenia a dos niñas con el ahora y ellas eran ahora lo mas importante en ese momento.

2 horas después

Natsu había estado corriendo por 2 horas más hasta que por fin logró llegar a una pequeña ciudad llamada Brooklyn, corrió buscando el hospital de la ciudad hasta que la encontró pero antes de entrar oculto los rasgos gatunos de ambas con un henge para que no corrieran peligro.

Entra de forma brusca asustando a todos los pacientes, doctores, doctoras, enfermeros y enfermeras pero eso poco le importó.

– ¡Necesito un medico pronto! – exigió no aceptando dudas de nadie.

Algunas enfermeras junto a un doctor se acercaron rápidamente con preocupación a las niñas y las llevaron a urgencias, había detectado que ambas tenían algo de veneno por unas heridas hechas tal vez por los atacantes que asesinaron a los padres, solo que no tenia el antídoto para ello.

40 minutos después

Natsu estaba en la sala de espera tranquilo leyendo un libro que estaba allí mientras pasaba el tiempo en urgencias, donde los doctores sacaban el veneno de las niñas. Después de la larga espera, el doctor sale de la sala de urgencias limpiándose la frente.

– Tardó un poco pero ya logramos sacarles todo el veneno y estabilizarlas, ya se encuentran fuera de peligro – le dice el doctor.

– Me alegro – dice Natsu levantándose y camina por el pasillo hacía la salida.

– ¿Eh?, que no va ir a verlas, usted las trajo – el dice el doctor.

– Ellas son huérfanas, a sus padres los encontré muertos, así que dejenlas en un orfanato – dice siguiendo su curso.

– Al menos debería despedirse ¿no creé? – le propone el doctor.

Natsu estaba indeciso, el no las conocía y debía seguir con lo suyo pero al dejarlas allí solas sin despedirse lo haría sentirse mal consigo mismo, además, le había prometido a la pequeña peli blanca que la llevaría a comer junto a su hermana, a lo que suspira rendido.

– Ahhh esta bien – sin mas que decir, Natsu entra a la sala.

Allí dentro encuentra a las niñas que empezaban a despertar, el toma una silla y se pone en medio de las dos camas viéndolas a ambas. Ambas se tallan los ojos quitándose el sueño y ambas se voltean a ver y se alegran de que estén bien, pero ven a alguien en medio de las dos y se asustaron.

– Me alegra que hayan despertado y se encuentren bien – habla Natsu leyendo la revista que tenia hace rato.

– Q-quien es usted? – pregunta temerosa la pequeña de cabello negro.

– Llámame Natsu – responde sin dejar de leer.

– Usted… nos salvó? – pregunta la pelinegra.

Natsu solo asiente y la pequeña empieza a recordar lo que había pasado antes y empieza a llorar al igual que su hermana, ya que habían perdido a sus padres al intentar salvarlas a ellas.

– No dejen que el sacrificio de sus padres sea en vano, sigan viviendo y si tienen un sueño, logren su sueño – le dice dejando de leer.

La pequeña Nekomata de cabello negro empieza a pensar en sus palabras y sabia que tenia razón, no debía de rendirse ya que sus padres sacrificaron sus vidas por ellas, por lo que sólo debían seguir adelante.

– Pero ya no tenemos a nadie, estamos solas – responde triste.

Natsu mira un momento a la hermana mayor y después observa a la menor, estaba evitando llorar pero le era imposible. Ante eso, Natsu solo tenia un debate en su mente de si, sí o no, pero, la razón pudo contra el.

– "Ahhh espero no arrepentirme". No están solas – ambas niñas lo miran – Se quedaran bajo mi cuidado " Espero esto no me cause problemas".

Ambas niñas se sorprenden por lo que dijo el ninja, apenas las conocía y ya quería cuidarlas, ¿que ganaba con eso?, pero vio que era sincero, sus ojos no le mentían y sin poder contenerlo abraza a Natsu seguido de la nekomata menor que empieza a llorar de alegría.

– Gracias gracias gracias Papi – exclama feliz la pequeña peli blanca.

Natsu se sorprende por eso al igual que su hermana, pero lo deja pasar ya que debería acostumbrarse a ser papá por así decirlo.

– Bueno pequeñas, como ya les dije mi nombre, quisiera saber el suyo – responde tranquilo viendo a ambas.

– Soy Shirone y tengo…. 4 – se presenta la pequeña Shirone y con los dedos de su manita derecha le muestra cuatro dedos demostrando su edad sacándole una sonrisa a Natsu.

– Soy Kuroka y tengo 6 – se presenta la pelinegra.

– Natsu…. 23 –.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Kuroka y Shirone fueran dadas de alta, Natsu las llevo a comer a un restaurante donde ambas niñas comieron hasta llenarse, sobre todo también empezaron a conocerse mejor y Natsu decidió quedarse con las chicas en esa ciudad ya que era pacífica y enviaba un clon a recoger mas misiones del gremio que requieran sus servicios en Fiore para seguir allí.

El tiempo paso y las dos pequeñas le tomaron mucho aprecio y apego a Natsu quién se convirtió en su figura paterna donde ya ambas lo llamaban Papá, y pasaban momentos de padre e hijas, cosa que le gustó a Natsu.

Durante esos 8 meses fueron buenos para los tres.

Fin flashback

Esos recuerdos le sacaron una sonrisa a Natsu, quien ahora junto a sus hijas adoptivas iban hacia un lugar donde podrían empezar de cero e instalarse permanentemente, tener un trabajo que el quiera y pueda brindarle buena educación a sus hijas.

.

.

.

.

Magnolia

Con Natsumi y su equipo

La Dragon Slayer de fuego había llegado junto a su equipo y el maestro al gremio donde llego como de costumbre, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

– ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA DATTEBANE! – dice muy al estilo Kushina.

Mientras que sus amigos solo la podían ver con una gota en la nuca, ya que pareció afectarle mucho el tiempo que pasó con Nagato que le ayudaba con su control de magia en su niñez.

Todos la saludaron y el equipo Natsumi ingreso al gremio junto al maestro, donde cada quien se puso hacer sus cosas, Natsumi peleando con Grace que ya estaba en paños menores, Lucy hablando con Levy, Erza comiendo pastel de fresa y el maestro bebiendo.

En eso entran Gray junto a Nagato y se acercan a la barra de bebidas, donde Nagato se acerco a Erza quien lo vio y sonrió para después pararse y ambos se dieran un beso en los labios.

Hace varios meses fue sabido la relación de Titania Erza con Nagato Uzumaki el Sennin del Remolino, donde todos los del gremio celebraron con una gran fiesta.

– ¿Como les fue Erza? – pregunta Nagato.

– Bueno, no me quejo, aunque tuvimos muchos problemas al final – responde algo apenada la pelirroja.

– ¿Que destruyeron esta vez? – pregunta.

– La sala de reuniones de los maestros – dice apenada callando a todos los del gremio quienes exclaman "Otra deuda más al gremio" – ¡Callense!.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA No tienen remedio verdad? – se ríe Gray.

– Mejor callate Gray – le dice Erza de forma aterradora.

– Nah, quiero ver como sufres :v – dice Gray.

En eso Grace deja su pelea con Natsumi y va hacia su hermano.

– Bueno quizás sea cierto que destruimos todo en cada misión pero, esta vez fueron menores los daños – todos la miran poniéndose nerviosa.

– A que te refieres Hermana? – pregunta el Fullbuster mayor.

– Bueno, que el maestro del gremio Akatsuki restauró la sala de reuniones, después de que su discípulo derrotara a Lullaby – responde la maga de hielo.

– ¿Eh?, que no fueron ustedes? – pregunta confundido el pelinegro pero Erza es la que responde.

– No, bueno, si lo derrotamos pero se volvió a levantar con más poder y allí no pudimos hacer nada. Íbamos a tomar medidas más altas hasta que el maestro Madara nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada, hasta que apareció su discípulo – responde dejando sorprendidos a todos.

El equipo Natsumi menos la peli rosa les dijeron con lujo de detalles todo lo que habían visto en el combate dejando sorprendidos a todos menos a Lucy, Nagato y Gray que estaba serio al igual que Lucy.

– Entonces fue ese mago llamado Scorpion que hizo todo eso? – pregunta Gray.

– Sí, aunque después de la batalla el… – dejo de hablar ya aun seguía sorprendida por esas palabras.

– ¿El….? – Nagato estaba esperando que hablara pero fue Grace quien responde.

– Abandonó su gremio, pidió su retiro y le quitaron la marca de Akatsuki, dijo que quería una vida normal o algo así – responde la Fullbuster menor.

– Así que por fin decidió tomarse un descanso el bastardo ¿eh? – dice viendo al techo pensativo llamando la atención de todos menos Natsumi que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

– De que hablas Nagato-kun? – pregunta Erza.

– Yo conozco a Scorpion desde hace años cuando eramos niños, aunque se distanció de la gente, básicamente le gusta la naturaleza y los lugares pacíficos, es alguien que cuida de los suyos y tiene un pasado triste que nadie conoce ni siquiera yo o los fundadores de Akatsuki lo saben, nadie en su gremio sabe – dice Nagato.

Ahora estaban más sorprendidos por esa información, aunque Natsumi en todo momento no le prestó la mas mínima intención cosa que notó Erza.

– ¿Natsumi? ¿Estas bien? – pregunta la pelirroja pero no recibe respuesta tenia una mirada neutra, vacía viendo a la nada – ¿Natsumi? – preocupa se acerca a ella y la sujeta de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco – ¡Natsumi!.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Erza?, ¿que sucede? – pregunta confusa.

– Eso debería decir yo, has estado viendo a la nada durante un buen rato me preocupaste – dice ella.

– A no es nada – dicho esto se levanta para irse – debo irme a casa tengo algo que hacer – dice dispuesta a marcharse pero Nagato la detiene.

– Oye Natsumi ¿que es eso que traes allí? – pregunta.

– ¿Uh?, es un regalo de Scorpion – responde ella mostrando el kunai sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos.

– ¿Un regalo? –.

– Si, me lo dio antes de irse – responde la peli rosa Dragneel.

– Ya veo – dice Nagato viendo a Natsumi partir.

En casa de Natsumi

La Dragneel ya había llegado a su casa, donde primero se dio un baño y después cenó algo antes de dormirse, después de eso, fue a su habitación donde se tiro en ella pensativa viendo el techo.

– ¿Por qué?…. Es lo mismo que sentí cuando él…. – no podía decirlo, le dolía el tan sólo recordarlo – Onii-chan.… Natsu-kun – dice al aire mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca, lo chupaba y gemía.

Flashback hace 11 años

Vemos en una cabaña abandonada de una sola planta, a una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabello rosa corriendo por todo el lugar buscando debajo de la mesa, en las habitaciones e incluso afuera de la casa.

– ¡Onii-chan! – exclama la pequeña buscando detrás de unas flores – Onii-chan.

Volvió a entrar en la casa y fue a la habitación donde dormía buscando sin notar una silueta detrás de las cortinas, pasando por un lado de ellas.

– Onii-chan –.

Cuando Natsumi se alejo de las cortinas de las ventanas, de ellas sale un peli salmón unos años mayor que la niña y la asusta.

¡BOO!

Kyaa

A causa del susto, Natsumi choca de espaldas contra la pared donde estaba el trastero para que una jarra que estaba allí cayera, si la jarra la golpeaba ella tendría un daño severo en la cabeza por lo que se cubre con sus manos y cierra fuerte los ojos esperando el golpe.

– ¡Cuidado! – el pequeño corre hacia su hermana y antes que la jarra tocara a Natsumi, él la toma a escasos centímetros de que impactara ganando un suspiro de alivio.

La pequeña Natsumi después de unos segundos de no sentir nada, abre lentamente los ojos cristalinos dando a entender que por poco y lloraba, vio fijamente a su hermano con esa mirada que tenía en ese momento y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El peli salmón al ver la mirada de su hermana, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar que se veía muy linda así.

Natsu se acerca quedando con su rostro cerca al de su hermana quien aleja su rostro un poco de el tímidamente, pero Natsu se acerca más y la besa en los labios.

Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato hasta que se les acabó el oxígeno y se vieron a los ojos después de eso, aunque Natsumi aún era muy inocente no sabia que significado tenía ese gesto, pero lo quería sentir de nuevo.

Así que tímidamente volvió a pedirle a Natsu que lo hiciera de nuevo a lo cual él, no se negó, así que cada vez que Igneel se iba en busca de comida cuando le tocaba, ella le pedía a su hermano que la besara.

Fin flashback

Natsumi había estado perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando había llevado su mano a su intimidad, incluso gemía al estar masturbándose y apretando su seno derecho, hasta que sintió como estaba cerca del orgasmo corriéndose en ese momento.

Arquea la espalda ante la descarga eléctrica que corría sobre ella, y cuando se calmo, se sonrojo por lo que había acabado de hacer.

Así que se cambio y se dio otro baño para bajarse la temperatura del clímax, y pensar una cosa ya estando en la cama.

– "Desde hace años me enamoré de mi hermano mayor sin darme cuenta" – pensó avergonzada cubriéndose con una sabana mientras un sonrojo adornaba su cara y lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos – Lo siento…. Lo siento…. Lo siento…. Snif… lo siento.

Y así paso la noche llorando lamentándose, recordando la noche en la que perdió a su hermano mayor para siempre.

De regreso al pasado

Por los cielos del océano se podía ver una silueta luminosa que volaba a gran velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido, había tenido una batalla contra ese gran dragón del cual logro escapar ya que no quería armar un escándalo si lo mataba.

Poco después desde el cielo vio una isla, así que bajó y empezó a buscar un lugar en el cual poder descansar.

Cuando descendió a tierra, el aura que la rodeaba desaparece y deja ver una figura femenina.

Tiene un traje negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, tenia una mascara que no de baja ver sus ojos y solo se veían blancos. También tiene el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.

Entró en la selva y en el centro de la isla se encontró con un hermoso paisaje, un lago de agua cristalina rodeado de una parte con flores, algunos animales y aves cerca del lago.

Ella camina y se sienta en la orilla del lago para tomar un merecido descanso, pero de su traje saca una especie de grabadora o comunicador.

– Bitácora, 4 de agosto del año **** han pasado tres semanas desde que llegue a un mundo donde al parecer habita la magia en abundancia – dice la mujer en el aparato – hace nos mas de dos días me encontré con un mítico dragón con el cual tuve una pelea y diría con exactitud que posee una fuerza casi comparable con la de Hulk.

La mujer rubia deja un momento de hablar para admirar el bello paisaje sacándole una sonrisa mientras un pequeño conejo blanco se acercaba a ella y se ponía en su regazo, a lo que la rubia sonríe y acaricia al pequeño animal.

– Escape de él, para no llamar la atención de más de esas criaturas y tener un problema mayor, cuando tenga mas novedades de este lugar y la forma de encontrar algunas piezas para poder reparar la pequeña máquina dimensional y regresar, hasta ahora, seguiré varada en este mundo... En esta dimensión – dice la mujer dando un suspiro antes de quitarse el antifaz (si es que usa eso, ya veré después) y dejar ver sus ojos azules y miraba su reflejo en el agua, antes de dar un suspiro y cortar.

"Capitana Marvel fuera"

* * *

Fin capítulo

* * *

Si, si, si, de seguro estarán pensando, "no we no mames ¿que mamadas son esas?". Pues como vieron, sera un cruce entre Naruto, Fairy Tail y Marvel.

Hace tiempo quise hacer un cross de Fairy Tail y de Naruto, cualquiera de los dos con el universo Marvel, pero como no se nada de Marvel ya que nunca vi uno de sus comic's, por lo que me baso en las películas.

Hací que, si les gusta voten y comenten si les gusta, para mis amigos de Fdzeta lo mismo, denle me gusta y comenten.

Hasta la próxima ;)/

(Si me equivoque en algo con el traje de Capitana Marvel, diganme).


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola mis queridos súbditos, como han estado después de tanto tiempo ¿eh?.

– Broly-sama, Juvia piensa que seria mejor pasar al capítulo de la historia, ya que es mas que obvio que a los lectores no les interese lo que tenga que decir – dice Juvia siento el sentimiento de la razón – Además Kaguya-sama no quiere que esté de flojo.

– No me dejan disfrutar mi momento – me deprimo por eso – Ya que, no queda de otra. Bueno amigos les dejo este capítulo y espero les guste.

¡BOOOOOOOM!

¡HYAAAAAAAAAA!

¡BABOSO ESTÚPIDO!, ¡TE DIJE QUE NO MEZCLARAS PASTILLAS DE MENTA CON COCA-COLA!

¡NO PUDE EVITARLO, FUE MI IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

Si ambos no se callan, les aviento al Brayan 7-7

– Hay estos dos, vamos Juvia, debemos evitar que Káiser mate a Natsu por sus impulsos de idiotez y a Susanno por querer hacerse el maduro o peor, les avienta al Brayan – dije caminando con pesar hacia los chicos.

– O al Kevin – dice Juvia.

– También están la Kimberly y la Britany… ¡shit! Vamos Juvia – c va corriendo (yo :v).

– Hai Broly-sama. Por cierto no olviden comentar y opinar sobre el capítulo, sus comentarios y opiniones son de mucha ayuda para Broly-sama, así que Juvia y Broly-sama los dejan con el siguiente capítulo – dicho esto Juvia toma el celular y la PC de Káiser para publicar el capítulo en Fdzeta, Wattpad y Fanfiction.

(Pd: Broly-sama decidió cambiar a Capitana Marvel por la versión de "Los Vengadores Guerras Secretas" y al final del capítulo hay algo importante que deben leer, en serio es importante creo yo, esto es cosa de Broly-sama :3)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo hogar y buscando trabajo.

* * *

En una ciudad abandonada en el pasado

La Capitana Marvel logró alejarse de la bestia alada que la perseguía, un dragón de gran tamaño; negro con rojo, ojos amenazantes que se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Sus alas parecían tener un brillo extraño pero olvidándose de esto esquivo una mordida del dragón y le dio una patada de chilena mandandolo a besar el suelo.

Y si se preguntan como rayos pasó esto, pues volvamos un poco atrás.

Flashback

Capitana Marvel después de haber descansado durante un día completo en la tranquila isla, tomó vuelo de nuevo para seguir buscando una manera de volver a casa, osea buscar unas piezas que puedan servir para poder arreglar el aparato.

En el camino observaba con impresión y tranquilidad los bellos paisajes, los mares y animales marinos, así como las pequeñas islas.

– Bitácora de Capitana Marvel, el mundo en donde estoy es un lugar hermoso y lleno de vida, donde la energía habita en abundancia, bellos paisajes así como animales nunca antes vistos pero maravillosos. Sigo en busca de las piezas faltantes para poder abrir el portal de camino a casa, pero tal vez eso me sea imposible, ya que no he visto ninguna ciudad o señal de vida en todo el camino. Por lo cual seguiré investigando hasta encontrar un lugar con civilización. Capitana Marvel fuera – con eso dicho, Cap. Marvel emprende su viaje hacia un lugar con vida humana.

En el recorrido Cap. Marvel estuvo pensando lo que paso ayer con ése dragón que apareció en su camino, un pequeño mal entendido y se desató el caos estilo Hulk vs Thor.

Mas adelante la heroína se encontró con lo que sería una gran ciudad, por lo cual se acercó rápidamente a ese lugar solo para encontrarse con la decepcionante revelación de que estaba deshabitada.

No había ningún alma en la ciudad, solo calles y escombros ya que técnicamente la vegetación estaba tomando parte del lugar, bueno al menos ya no tendrá que encontrarse con ese dragón que se la pasa de metiche y le estropea los planes de regresar a casa.

¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!

Capitana Marvel hablo demasiado pronto al parecer.

– Y hablando del diablo – con un suspiro de cansancio Capitana Marvel voltea para encontrarse con lo que suponía que era.

El mismo dragón enfadoso según a su parecer y venia directamente hacia ella, abriendo sus fauces una luz se enciende dando a entender que estaba por atacar.

Y así fue ya que el dragón lanzó un rugido hacia ella, quien rápidamente se defiende lanzado un rayo de energía.

Ambas técnicas chocan intentando ganar terreno solo para terminar creando una explosión.

– Este va hacer un día muy largo – dijo a si misma la rubia heroína suspirando.

Fin flashback

El bicho alado, abrió el hocico y lanzó seis bolas de fuego, ella las esquiva con relativa facilidad pero es tacleada por la cabeza del reptil, siendo estrellada contra una pared, ella se sorprende por el impacto pero le dan un golpe de martillo mandandolo contra en suelo. Ella voló nuevamente hacia abajo con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y lo reventó contra el suelo.

La capitana se elevó y con fuerza arrancó una roca del suelo, preparándose para lanzarlo al lagarto, un pilar de fuego apareció y la impactó derritiendo la piedra.

– ¿Que demonios? – ella vio como un brillo proveniente del cráter creado por el impacto del dragón, al terminar se podía ver cómo salía una persona con una extraña máscara.

– AyayayayayayayayayayyyyyY~... Mierda no pensé que esa chica fuera tan fuerte – frotándose la frente que tenía un tremendo chichón parecía un cuerno, mientras Marvel lo veía con sorpresa, este le devuelve la mirada – ¿Y tú quién eres?.

– ¡Eso tengo que decirlo yo! – con los dientes de tiburón y una cabeza gigante – ¡¿Quien demonios eres?!.

El medio dragón la mira curioso y con unos movimientos extraños le contesta gritando a los cuatro vientos.

– Yo soy aquel que viaja por el mundo con el vuelo más bello del mundo, el que provoca que los cielos se muevan con esplendor, ¡El que hace que las mujeres se mojen y que las jovencitas vuelen! ¡Soy el inigualable Orión Dragón Eteriuuuuuuuuuuuuuusss! – con una pose ridícula y moviendo la boca de forma rara en la última estrofa.

La rubia tenía una gota recorriendo su nuca por la curiosa presentación.

– Aja… claro – bajando hasta el suelo colocándose frente a él pero flotando – Bien como veo eres una criatura razonable asi que te haré una pregunta – mientras a nuestro amigo le importa poco y nada lo que dice la chica y mira una mosca.

– "¿Cómo es que las moscas se escapan tan rápido cuando las quieres matar? ¿Tiene algún tipo de truco? ¿O serán parientes de los Uchiha y tienen el Sharingan en sus ojos?" – sus ojos se abren y luego fija su atención el la capitana que estaba hablando – "O no… ella me estaba hablando?... No escuche nada… ¿debería dejar de hablar solo y prestarle atención?... Espera ya termina… ahí mierda que digo ahora".

– Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí y necesito tu ayuda – termino las capitana.

– ¿Y por qué debería ayudar a una vieja de corte raro? – pregunta desinteresado (aunque tu también estas viejo amigo).

Orión es mandado a comer tierra por un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo estrellar contra unas montaña cercana.

– ¡¿A quien… le dijiste… VIEJAAAAAAAAAAA?! –.

Y la Capitana se lanza para…..

Interrupción de transmisión

No si ya se pudrió el rancho señores, yo me largo busquen a otro narrador con maleta en mano c va pa el Triángulo de las Bermudas con bermudas bien shidoris en un barco llamado el Titanic Jr

METAS

No sé v:

ESPECIFICACIONES

Cobro 20 Lucas por trabajo

METAS INMEDIATAS

Que te guste como a mí me gustó mí elfa hasta que descubrí sus mentiras :'''v

– Rayos cuanta infidelidad :v, pero bueno ahora tienes a tu Rías Gremory papa – le digo viendolo partir.

Un agradecimiento a mi amigo de Fdzeta Son Naruto Demon por ayudarme en este Cap ;).

Además debido a que mi amigo Son se fue al Triángulo de las Bermudas con unas bermudas bien nice, ahora seré yo quien narre la historia :v.

Así que sigamos we :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una masacre más tremenda que la del Clan Uchiha después

Vemos a una Capitana Marvel dentro de una de las casas abandonas sentada en una silla de piedra con una mirada molesta y una vena palpitante en la frente.

Mientras que al frente de ella estaba un Orión todo destrozado con los ojos morados, mejillas hinchadas, labios rotos, costillas fracturas, un pulmón perforado, hemorragia interna, clavícula rota, contusión cerebral y unas muletas que aparecieron de quien sabe donde :v.

– ¿Entonces, me ayudarás ahora? – pregunta la rubia.

– Tal vez haya una manera pero yo no puedo solo, aunque hay quienes sí pueden, solo debemos ir a verlas – dice Orión reponiéndose como si nada.

– ¿En serio? – pregunta esperanzada.

– Sí, solo espero que estén en casa "y de buen humor" – pensó lo ultimo recordando lo ocurrido antes de irse provocándole un escalofrío.

– ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos – dijo motivada.

– Vamos – dicho eso ambos emprenden vuelo a el hogar del Dragon Slayer.

Orión iba en su forma dragón y Capitana Marvel con sus poderes Kri.

En el presente

– ¡Waaaaa! ¿Estos es Magnolia? – pregunta una impresionada y a la vez emocionada Kuroka que veía la entrada de la ciudad.

– Es enooooorme – dice Shirone desde los hombros de su padre.

– Si lo es – dice Natsu dando un suspiro, ellos habían seguido si recorrido en la madrugada y habían llegado justo a las 10:00 de la mañana – sigamos.

La familia humano-Nekomatas se adentro en la ciudad viendo los distintos lugares y bellos paisajes que la componían, así como llevándose las miradas curiosas de los ciudadanos quienes al verlos empezaron a murmurar sobre ellos, o más bien, sobre Natsu debido a su color de cabello tan llamativo y único así como su similar apariencia con cierta peli rosa destructiva.

Aunque las mujeres solo decían lo lindo que se ve con las niñas, a decir verdad solo suspiraron y veían lo tierno que era la escena de un padre soltero cargando con la responsabilidad de sus hijos sin una madre.

Y así como murmuraban los rumores y los chismes empezaron a expandirse por todo el lugar.

En el camino entraron a una heladería donde las niñas como todo infante pidieron todo tipo de helado, aunque Natsu las calmó y les dijo que solo uno de tres sabores, siendo el de Shirone fresa, vainilla y chocolate. El de Kuroka fue de Vainilla, limón y pistache con chispas de chocolate.

Natsu solo pidió una paleta de limón y con eso le pagó a la heladera e irse, pero no sin antes preguntarle donde había una casa en venta, a lo que la chica amablemente le dice que en el centro de Magnolia había una persona que tenían una en venta, también le dice sus características para que lo reconociera a lo que el peli salmón agradece y se retira con sus hijas.

Al llegar al centro de Magnolia busca a la persona que vendía la casa, así que con los datos proporcionados por la señorita de la heladería logro encontrar al sujeto que estaba en un café por así decirlo.

Cabello café, ojos negros, chaqueta marron, camisa gris debajo, pantalones color crema y zapatos marrones, tal como ella le dijo.

El peli salmón se acerca junto a las niñas entrando al café y llendo en dirección al hombre quien los vio desde que entraron.

– Buenos días – saluda Natsu.

– Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – le dice amablemente.

– Me dijeron que usted estaba dando una casa en venta – le dice recibiendo un asentimiento del peli marrón.

– Así es, ¿acaso usted quiere comprarla? – pregunta curioso.

– Así es señor, acabamos de llegar a Magnolia hace unos momentos – le dice.

– Ya veo – el oji marron se levanta y deja el dinero en la mesa – Entonces vamos.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar en dirección a la casa que el sujeto vendía, tardaron una media debido a que se encontraba en los canales de la ciudad (al igual donde tiene Lucy su departamento).

Cuando llegaron vieron que era una casa de tres pisos y era muy bonita ya que a las niñas les gustó con sólo verla, pero cuando vieron el interior les gustó aún más al igual que a Natsu ya que la casa era muy cómoda.

Tenia una gran cocina, un mini bar, sala, un baño en cada planta, dos habitaciones en la primera planta, cuatro en la segunda y un estudio con un librero, y el último piso tenia cinco habitaciones y una habitación especial la cual estaba para que el nuevo propietario hiciera lo que quisiera con ella (no soy bueno en mobiliario).

El sujeto le dijo que el costo de la casa era de $2,100,000 lo cual fue justo según Natsu, ya que técnicamente tenia todos los muebles, la luz, gas, agua, bueno tenia todo, solo tenia que firmar los papeles para que fuera oficialmente suya completamente, lo cual hizo feliz al sujeto y más a las niñas.

Después de eso ingresaron a su nuevo hogar y las niñas fueron a instalar sus cosas en la habitación que vayan a elegir, en cambio Natsu el ya había instalado sus cosas en la habitación mas alejada el tercer piso. Ahora el se disponía a preparar algo para que las niñas comieran y poder irse a buscar un trabajo aquí, además de ingresar a Kuroka a la escuela y a la pequeña Shirone a un jardín de niños o él mismo podía enseñarle hasta que pueda ingresar a la escuela primaria.

Con eso en mente, preparo la comida y llamo a las hermanas Nekomata quienes bajaron más rápido que el Flash cuando le dicen que su hamburguesa favorita esta por terminarse en su lugar favorito o que Batman esta por llevársela.

(Vamos incluso el bastardo seria capaz de regresar en el tiempo y evitar que se la lleven :v)

– A comer – dicho eso Natsu, vio como las dos pequeñas empezaban con la masacre estilo Goku.

Según que era porque su comida era muy deliciosa, a lo que Natsu solo suspira y se cambia de ropa.

Ahora llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, zapatos marrones (casi como los que usan los pandilleros creo los ilegales en los estados unidos no recuerdo como describirlos.), una camisa manga corta blanca, chaqueta marrón de cuero, un reloj de plata y lentes cuadrados dándole un toque mas inteligente (mas de lo que ya es xd :v).

– Saldré afuera un momento chicas, no salgan hasta que llegue – dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– No te preocupes papá – le dice Kuroka despidiéndose del Ex Akatsuki, al igual que la pequeña Shirone que no podía hablar por tener la boca llena y solo levanta la mano en señal de despedida y que esperará su regreso.

– Volveré pronto – dijo para después salir y empezar a buscar trabajo.

En Fairy Tail

Las cosas en Fairy Tail seguían siendo las mismas, peleas de aquí y allá, cerveza, pastel de fresa, ramen para Nagato, sí todo lo normal… o eso se cree.

– Oigan chicos – llama Grace a Nagato, Erza, Lucy y Gray – ¿Alguien sabe donde está Natsumi?.

Ahora que Grace la mencionaba, tenia toda la razón ya que apenas se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

– ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – pregunta Gray.

En eso Mirajane que estaba escuchando la conversación ve que en la entrada del gremio venia Happy ingresando y llendo a la barra.

– Chicos, ¿por qué no le preguntan a Happy?, miren ahí viene – dice la peli blanca haciendo que todos vieran hacia el neko azul que venia hacia ellos.

– Happy – llamo con voz de mando Erza alertando al gato quien se puso firmes frente a ella.

– Si general Erza "Loca" – eso ultimo lo dijo en su mente, no era tonto para decirlo frente a ella.

– ¿Donde esta Natsumi?, ¿por qué no llego hoy al gremio? – pregunta.

– Lo que sucede es que Natsumi no se sentía nada bien, así que le dije que se quedara en cama, por lo cual no vendrá hasta que se sienta mejor – responde el Excced a la pregunta, aunque a decir verdad la verdadera razón era que otra vez Natsumi se paso toda la tarde y noche llorando por algo que ella solamente sabe y que alcanzo a escuchar.

– "Natsu. Es el nombre que siempre Natsumi repite mientras llora sin descanso, ¿quien eres… o eras Natsu, para que mi madre llore tanto por ti?" – fue el pensamiento del neko que solo veía a los amigos de su dueña.

– Pienso que seria bueno ir a darle una visita para que se sienta mejor – opina Lucy recibiendo un asentimiento de todos, ya que era una buena idea.

– No lo creo, a decir verdad ella no quiere ver a nadie, así que mejor no la vallan a molestar – dice el Happy tratando de evitar que vayan.

– Esta bien Happy, pero cuando Natsumi se sienta mejor ella debe venir al gremio – le dice Erza por lo que el gato acepta sus palabras.

– Esta bien – Happy se retira para ver como seguía Natsumi.

– Happy oculta algo – fue lo que dijo Gray recibiendo un asentimiento de Nagato y las miradas de todos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices hermano? – pregunta Grace y Nagato es el que responde.

– Evitó que fuéramos a ver a Natsumi-chan, el no haría tal cosa a menos que estuviera guardando algo y no quiere que sospeche nadie – dice poniéndose serio – Algo le debe estar pasando a Natsumi que no quiere que sepamos.

– Entonces solo queda esperar, además si ustedes son sus amigos deberían tener mas confianza en ella y esperar a que ella misma les diga cuando se sienta segura – les dice Lucy siendo ella el uso de la razón.

Los demás quedan en un gran silencio y se plantean las palabras de la rubia tetona, a decir verdad ella tenia razón, ya que si en serio son sus amigos deberían esperar hasta que Natsumi les diga ella misma sin que sienta que la presionan.

– Tienes razón Lucy, gracias por el consejo – dice Gray sonriendole a la rubia quien se sonrojo un poco ya que no recordaba a alguien que le agradeciera por su apoyo o consejos.

– No es nada, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, eso hacen aquí en Fairy Tail ¿no?, ayudarse y ayudar a los demás – dice sonriente recibiendo una sonrisa de los demás por sus palabras.

Y así siguió otro día en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Con Natsu

El peli salmón había comprado un periódico de la ciudad de Magnolia y ver en la sección de trabajos cuales estaban disponibles, había varios como repostería, camarero, cocinero, guardia de seguridad, mensajero, bibliotecario cosa que le llamó la atención.

(Nota: Amigos, he decidido que ustedes elijan el tipo de trabajo que quieran que Natsu tenga, den sus propuestas en los comentarios y aquellos que les interese o tenga la misma propuesta que otros, solo comenten con un x2 por ejemplo en quien dio la idea)

Estuvo tan metido en eso que terminó chocando con alguien derribándolo al suelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada y vio a una chica rubia tenia un mechón rebelde en medio de su frente y a los lados de su rostro dos mechones largos y su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo, tenia una camisa sin mangas o tirantes morada y en los bordes de arriba y abajo estaba cubierto de… (la verdad no recuerdo como se llama eso que se ve como algodón como el traje de aries… ¡a si!, como lana) ¡lana!, que se ajustaba a su hermosa figura, una cicatriz en forma de rayo pasando por su ojo derecho, un collar de oro, pantalones cortos de color rojo con un cinturón marrón, zapatos de tacón bajos color negro, pechos grandes y tenia un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo además arriba de su pecho izquierdo tenia un tatuaje negro que reconoció al instante.

(Si lo se, de seguro ahora han de estar pensando: "NO MAMES WEY ¿QUE VERGAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?, NO CABRÓN ESO ES PASARSE DE PINCHE LANZA :V" nieguenmelo :v)

– "Fairy Tail" – al parecer el destino quiere jugarle una broma a Natsu, ya que no lleva mas de unas horas de haber llegado y ya se encuentra con el siguiente mago del gremio en la calle.

– Oye fíjate por donde vas – le dijo la rubia que aún seguía en el suelo.

– Lo lamento, es que estaba metido en mi mente sobre el buscar trabajo. Permita que le ayude – Natsu extiende su mano en señal de ayuda.

La rubia mira por un momento la mano del peli salmón, para terminar aceptándola después y la ayudara a levantarse.

– Gracias – dice desviando la mirada la rubia.

– No hay de que, fue mi culpa después de todo – dice sonriendole de forma tranquila – Por cierto soy Natsu.

– Mucho gusto, soy… – no termina de hablar cuando un sonido proveniente de la mano izquierda de Natsu empezó a sonar.

– Disculpa pero tengo prisa, espero volvernos a ver pronto linda señorita – se despide el Ex mago tomando rumbo rápidamente a su nuevo hogar, ya que debía preparar la cena.

La rubia sólo observa el lugar por el que se fue Natsu hasta perderse, a lo que ella también sigue su camino.

– "Así que Natsu ¿eh?, bueno… debo admitir que es un chico lindo e interesante, pero más que nada misterioso. Su nombre es identico al de Natsumi solo que sin agregarle belleza" – pensó la rubia mientras caminaba a su destino.

(Nota: Según escuché, Natsu significa Otoño y Natsumi, significa Belleza de Otoño creo, digan en los comentarios si es cierto y si no, por favor igual en los comentarios digan como es)

Con Happy

El pequeño Excced regresaba de nuevo a su casa para ver como seguía el estado de su madre.

Cuando ingresó a la casa, fue directo a la habitación de su dueña y ver cual era su estado ahora.

Cuando la vio pudo observar que ahora estaba un poco mejor, ya estaba dormida pero todavía seguía hipando después de haber llorado toda la noche y la mañana.

En el sueño de Natsumi

La Dragneel menor estaba ahora en lo que seria una casa de tres pisos, estaba en la cocina y por si fuera poco ella estaba cocinando, traía un vestido rosa que le llegaba a medio muslo, tenia una cinta roja amarrada a la altura de su vientre y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, estaba cortando verduras sumida en sus pensamientos como por ejemplo, ¿como llego allí?.

– Esto me empieza a resultar extraño – se dice a si misma concentrada en cortar las verduras– ¿Como es que puedo cocinar?... Oh si… mi Hermano, el me enseñó a cocinar jeje – dice con una sonrisa triste en su rostro para después tener una expresión de completa tristeza por lo ocurrido hace ya mas de diez años.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban de la cintura y se recargaban en su hombro derecho, podía sentir la respiración de la persona que la abrazaba dándole un escalofrío.

– Huele bien… ¿que es lo que hay para cenar esta noche… imouto? – dice la voz de la persona.

Natsumi podía reconocer esa voz aunque solo fue una vez que la escuchó, pero cuando le dijo Imouto su mente le empezó a jugar una broma.

Rápidamente cuando la personas que la abrazaba se separa, ella se da la vuelta para encarar a la persona quedando completamente muda, sin palabras, paralizada, impactada.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de 20 años o más de cabello rosa salmón como el suyo, llevaba un traje formal completo solo que el saco lo tenía en la mano izquierda, unos lentes de contacto cuadrados, un reloj de oro en la muñeca izquierda y que la veía con amor y ternura.

– ….Her...hermano – Natsumi no podía pronunciar palabras por lo que veía.

– Hola Natsumi-chan, he vuelto, ¿te portaste bien mientras no estuve? – le dice en broma el Dragneel mayor.

Y como respuesta obtuvo un fuerte abrazo de parte de ella sin dar señales de dejarlo ir, así como también empezar a llorar.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… – empezó a decir una y otra vez Natsumi mientras lloraba.

– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunta confundido.

– Por mi culpa… snif… por mi… culpa… tú estas… tú estás... – no pudo terminar ya que Natsu la interrumpió.

– ¿Muerto? – termina la oración de la pelo rosa dejándola muda pero aún llorando. – Natsumi no tienes la culpa de nada, yo te salve porque quise, además porque era mi deber como tu hermano mayor el protegerte. Si era necesario sacrificar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, no me molestaría el hacerlo… y lo hice.

– ¿Pero como… snif... es que dices eso? – pregunta viéndolo con sus llorosos ojos a los de él.

– ¿Por qué?, pues porque estoy vivo Natsumi – responde dejando en silencio a la menor.

– ¿Que? –.

– Natsumi, cuando éramos niños a pesar de no poder usar magia, pude transferir lo poco que pude obtener con esfuerzo para poder hablar contigo… como lo es ahora – le dice mientras que con los pulgares secaba las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos – No llores, te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes. Natsumi yo todavía sigo vivo… aquí – dice Natsu tocando su pecho justo en su corazón.

– Hermano – Natsumi sintió su corazón palpitar a mayor velocidad por las palabras de Natsu.

– Natsumi… tu eres lo mas importante y hermoso que me ha pasado en la corta vida que tuve – le dice haciendo que Natsumi baje la cabeza en señal de tristeza – pero no me arrepiento de durar poco, al menos lo pase contigo y fui el afortunado de tomar tu primer beso, el segundo y el tercero hasta que ya no pude darte mas.

Natsu abraza aún mas a Natsumi sin dejar que ella se separara, quería estar sus últimos momentos con ella.

– Hermano – le habla Natsumi.

– ¿Hmm? – dice con dando a entender que la escucha.

– Puedo… ¿puedo pedirte algo? – le dice tímidamente.

– Si puedo cumplirlo, entonces dilo – le dice cariñosamente.

Natsumi tímidamente empieza a jugar con sus dedos y a moverse de forma tierna en su lugar, eso y contando el sonrojo en su cara que le daba un toque mucho mas adorable.

(Tanta ternura me va matar de diabetes :v)

Natsumi se llevó un dedo tiernamente a sus labios mientras miraba el suelo, no podía verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

Natsu entendiendo el significado de sus acciones, solo pudo sonreirle amorosamente por lo que quería su hermana, al parecer le gustaba mucho sus besos.

Con una mano toma de la cintura a la peli rosa menor de forma delicada y la pega a él, para con la otra tomarla de la mejilla y acercar su rostro al de él.

Natsumi se le quedo viendo a los ojos a Natsu con amor y deseo, aunque Natsu solo la veía con amor y cariño.

Después de unos centímetros de distancia, por fin pasó y ambos se dieron un beso.

Natsumi rodeo el cuello de Natsu mientras el Dragneel mayor rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba más a él para profundizar el beso.

El beso paso a ser uno intenso donde usaron sus lenguas para tomar el dominio, siendo el ganador Natsu que exploraba con mayor intensidad la boca de su hermana que gemía por el acto.

Las manos de Natsu empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta llegar al trasero de la peli rosa menos que gemía al tacto, el las aprieta un poco haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte.

Bajo más abajo las manos recorriendo los delicados muslos de Natsumi que gemía por las manos "majestuosas" de su hermano, pero de un momento a otro las pasa por debajo del vestido haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Natsumi que separó agitada, sonrojada… ¿y excitada?.

– Hermano – Natsumi estaba empezando a ceder ante el placer.

– Voy hacer, que siempre me recuerdes y me ames… Hermanita… Natsumi-chan – dice Natsu volviendo a besar a Natsumi quien se dejaba llevar por su corazón.

Natsu apaga la estufa y de un momento a otro aparecen en una habitación matrimonial, donde deposita suavemente a Natsumi y comienza a besar su cuello haciendo que Natsumi dejara escapar suaves gemidos.

– Ahh Na-Natsu-nii – Natsumi gemía por el placer dado por su hermano mayor.

Natsu hace que Natsumi se siente en la cama y lentamente empezó a quitarle la mitad del vestido dejando a la vista sus pechos copa D siendo sostenidos por un sostén de encaje negro.

La vuelve a acostar para poder quitarle completamente el vestido dejándola en su ropa interior negra.

Natsu no hizo nada ni opuso resistencia, solo dejó que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y si el estuviera vivo no le importaría en lo más mínimo dejar su gremio y quedarse al lado de su hermano, si tenia que ser su amante, concubina o esclava e incluso sexualmente no le importaría, con tal de estar a su lado y no separarse de él nunca más… lo haría.

(Como quisiera a alguien como Natsumi, como quisiera ser yo su hermano :,v)

Natsu solo se acerco y la beso al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos con una mano encima del sostén y con la otra empezaba a estimular su intimidad ganando mas gemidos pero esta vez eran eróticos.

– Te voy hacer completamente mía Natsumi, dime… ¿quien es tu dueño, amo y tú maestro? – le dice sensualmente.

– Ahh, ahh t-tu eres mi dueño, amo y… y mi maestro ¡ahhhh! – Natsumi libero un grito de placer al sentir como dos dedos entraban en su zona íntima haciendo que empezara a liberar sus jugos.

– Así me gusta hermana, tu eres mi pertenencia, mi mascota… y mi esclava – dice metiendo mas profundo sus dedos haciendo que Natsumi arqueara la espalda de placer.

Natsu besa a Natsumi con ferocidad y lujuria a lo que ella solo le seguía mientras le quitaba la parte superior de su ropa para que estuvieran en iguales condiciones.

Cuando le quita la parte de arriba de su ropa, ella solo se quedo contemplando su cuerpo fornido mostrando su torso esculpido como los Saiyajin, sus brazos fuertes que hasta se perdería en ellos, pero no quería imaginar que ocultaba debajo del pantalón.

– Ahora voy hacerte toda una mujer Natsumi… ¡mí! Mujer – le dice con su voz cargada de lujuria y salvajismo.

– Hermano… hazlo – le dice Natsumi viendolo con amor, deseo, suplica y lujuria.

En el mundo real

Natsumi estando dormida, empezó a forma una sonrisa y su expresión se volvía más tranquila dejando de hipar y dormir con normalidad.

Natsu...nii-chan

Natsumi a pesar de estar sola, al menos ella ya no es virgen… en sus sueños.

Con Natsu

El mencionado estaba buscando por la ciudad alguna escuela primaria para que su hija pudiera estudiar y ser alguien en la vida mas adelante y no un estúpido mago con problemas mentales, compulsivos adictos al ramen, pastel de fresa y a la cerveza, así como esos que tiene la maña de quitarse la ropa en público ofreciendo un espectáculo gratis, o un idiota obsesionado con la hombría, etcétera.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que volvió a chocar otra vez con alguien, haciendo que en su mente empezara a llorar cómicamente por su desgracia.

– "Que no sea Fairy Tail, que no sea Fairy Tail, que no sea Fairy Tail, que no sea Fairy Tail" – fueron sus pensamientos rogando a los dioses que le dijo Michael a los que él creía.

Fijó su vista hacía abajo y vio en el suelo a una chica de baja estatura, vestido naranja, una diadema amarilla en su cabellera corta de color azul, sandalias de tacón blancas y ojos marrones.

– "Gracias a dios y a Hagoromo" – pensó suspirando de alivio – Lo lamento, no me fije por donde iba.

Natsu le tiende la mano para que ella la tomara, la cual acepta amablemente.

– Gracias, pero no te preocupes yo también no iba con cuidado, estaba… – la chica al darse cuenta de algo se calla rápidamente y sus ojos se amplían enormemente que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Pues frente a ella estaba lo que ella podría considerar, la versión masculina de su amiga y compañera de gremio Natsumi.

Se quedo estática en su lugar sin moverse un centímetro, cosa que ya le estaba preocupando a Natsu.

– Hola, tierra llamando a chica, oye – Natsu le chasquea los dedos en la cara para que reaccionara, lo cual funcionó.

– ¿Eh?, disculpa es que me quedé pensando en algo – dice avergonzada y sonrojada.

Natsu frunce el ceño por sus palabras además de querer saber que era eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

– Bueno, no tiene importancia por cierto, me llamo Natsu – se presenta el Dragneel.

La peli azul quedó sorprendida ya que no solo son idénticos en apariencia, sino que también en el nombre, casi.

– Es un gusto, soy Levy McGarden – dice la peli azul haciendo sonreír al peli rosa.

Natsu estaba un poco feliz de que se pudiera encontrar con una persona normal, y no con uno de esos problemáticos miembros de…

– Y soy una maga de Fairy Tail – dice dándole una sonrisa.

– "¡A por favor wey, no mames vales verga, ¿acaso te hice algo para que odies tanto cabrón?!" – pensó suspirando ya que al parecer traía la mala suerte – El gusto es mio – dice ocultando su fastidio de saber que era de Fairy Tail.

Buenoooooo hasta aquí este capítulo mis queridos seguidores, lectores y fans, dejen sus comentarios porque eso me anima a escribir.

Por cierto el siguiente fic que voy a actualizar (de los míos) sera "Natsu Dragneel: Empezando de nuevo en otra dimensión" y después de esa, sigue "El Impresionante Secreto Dragneel", también esta el tema que hice cuando no tengo ideas llamado "WhatsApp" donde actualizo cuando no tengo ideas y publico nuevos caps allí mientras me llegan ideas para las historias.

También les quiero decir que publicare otra historia que le perteneció a uno de nuestros escritores mas grandes, el cual es ghost063 y su historia es "POR EL CORAZÓN DE NATSUMI!.". Les quiero decir que por respeto que yo le tengo a él, no le cambiare nada a los capítulos que ya tenia hecho y publico en la historia, yo los publicare tal como están, ya que no me gustaría nada quitarle la originalidad que tienen, básicamente lo hago por todo el esfuerzo que él se tomo para hacerlo, pero tal vez le agregue unos pequeños párrafos ya que la historia tendrá un cambio ¿de acuerdo?.

* * *

Bien, eso seria todo chao ;3/

* * *

Pd: Recuerden de decir que empleo quieren que tenga Natsu, ya que no puede ser mago debido a que está retirado y quiere estar tranquilo.

Pd2: Quieren que Levy sea la tutora de Kuroka y Shirone (Koneko) si es así, digan sí o digan no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que pasa gente, espero que la pasen bien este bello día, tarde o noche.**

 **Lamento la espera pero surgieron muchas cosas y entre ellas, problemas serios familiares así que es por esa razón que tengo poco tiempo, pero no significa que no haga los nuevos capítulos, solo cuando se me da tiempo lo aprovecho y hago los capítulos de estas historias que ustedes adoran ;).**

 **Así que no los hago esperar y empecemos de una vez.**

 **Capítulo 3: Sueños o recuerdos**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, las personas abrían sus negocios o salían a trabajar.

En la casa de nuestro protagonista el mencionado se estaba despertando después de una noche de descanso, había buscado escuelas para poder ingresar a Kuroka y a Shirone (Koneko) pero al parecer no había escuela alguna y eso le decepcionó, al parecer la educación se la daban los padres a sus hijos por así decirlo, ya que le enseñaban lo más básico, leer, escribir, todas esas cosas que aprenden en preescolar y en los primeros dos años de primaria.

Así que ya había tomado una decisión…

El crearía su propia escuela Preescolar, Primaria, Secundaria, Preparatoria y Universidad. Y si, el era consciente de que eso era mucha responsabilidad y dinero, pero dinero tenia y de sobra, además tenia su Chakra y los elementos para los materiales los cuales puede reforzar para que la escuela sea resistente y difícil de derribar.

Pero también había otro problema, el cual era… los profesores, maestros capacitados para el trabajo que sean responsables y dedicados en su trabajo de educar y enseñar a los estudiantes a ser alguien en la vida y alcancen sus sueños, aquellos que no puedan usar magia, el les enseñaría con ayuda de magos independientes que quieran trabajar y enseñar por una buena paga.

Además ya tenía a su primer integrante cuando cumpla su objetivo.

 **Flashback**

– ¡¿Quieres crear tu propia escuela?! – dice una Levy sorprendida.

– Así es, ya que a decir verdad quería ingresar a mis hijas a una y que tenga una buena educación, pero lamentablemente descubrí que no hay aquí, eso me decepcionó y me hace dudar de este lugar – dice Natsu, para después mirar seriamente a Levy – Crees que es una tontería que lo haga?.

– No no no no, es solo que me sorprende que quieras hacer una escuela. A decir verdad a parte de ser maga siempre quise enseñar – dice rápidamente Levy.

– Entonces contratada – dice Natsu.

– ¿Eh? – Levy no entendía lo que quería decir.

– Es obvio que una escuela no se hace con solo un techo, la escuela lo hacen los maestros y los alumnos, y si quiero hacer una escuela debo tener gente que ayude, así que quiero que seas mi primer integrante en mi escuela – dice Natsu sorprendiendo más a Levy.

– Es algo muy grandioso y honorable que quieras hacer una escuela y me aceptes para maestra, pero eso requeriría mucho trabajo y dinero, eso contando también al arquitecto para los planos de la escuela – dice Levy insegura, ya que era verdad que quería trabajar de maestra pero una escuela requiere una gran cantidad de plata.

– Por eso te lo digo porque sí haré una escuela, del dinero y de los planos no me preocupo tengo para todo, tengo una licenciatura en arquitectura, administración de empresas, aduanas, medicina, psicología, gastronomía y otras mas – dice Natsu sin vacilaciones y completamente tranquilo.

Levy en cambio estaba con la boca abierta shockeada ya que ese tipo no dudaba ningún segundo y mucho menos parecía inseguro de sus palabras, y para acabarla de amolar tenia licenciatura de muchas carreras además el dinero para hacerlo, sin duda este tipo era alguien muy extraño y curioso, si no fuera tal y como es, ya diría que era una copia exacta de su amiga Natsumi pero en masculino, solo que este pelo rosado era alguien de buen futuro y no sabia que más ocultaba.

– B-bueno… si ese es el caso, entonces cuenta conmigo, seria grandioso ser profesora – dice Levy aceptando el trabajo que le estaba ofreciendo Natsu.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos debo hacerle de cenar a mis hijas – Natsu se despide dándose vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano.

– Hasta luego – igualmente Levy se dirige a Fairy Hills a descansar.

 **Fin flashback**

Natsu se levanta y se estira para quitarse el sueño completamente, tenia que hacer los planos para la gran escuela y también llevar a las niñas con Levy para que recibieran educación de su parte y algo de conocimiento sobre el mana/magia mientras el iba a ERA para ir con el consejo y volver legalmente a la niñas sus hijas de forma oficial.

Se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para él y para las niñas, después de que las fuera a llevar con Levy iría a comprar los materiales necesarios o los crearía para estar un paso adelante mas de conseguir su escuela.

 **(Mierda, Natsu determinado en hacer una escuela para el desarrollo de las personas y nosotros aquí quejándonos de los profes con sus tareas y sus exámenes :"v)** **1**

Después de preparar el desayuno sube al segundo piso para despertar a las niñas y bajaran a comer, cuando lo hizo los tres ya estaban en la mesa con el desayuno.

– Gracias por la comida – dieron las gracias antes de empezar a comer.

 **Con Natsumi**

La peli rosa estaba despertándose de su hermoso sueño, simplemente después de tanto tiempo, por fin había podido dormir bien sin tener que despertarse a cada rato en las madrugadas por las pesadillas que sufría. Pesadillas donde ella veía a su hermano morir o ya muerto y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

Ya completamente despierta se levanta y va al baño para darse una ducha mañanera ahora con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con su hermano en sus sueños.

 **Flashback**

El tiempo de la mente y el mundo real corren de distinta forma.

En la habitación de Natsumi podemos ver a la mencionada recostada en el pecho de su hermano después de esa sesión incestuosa de amor, aunque seguía siendo una chica por fuera, por dentro ahora era toda una mujer.

Ambos estaban desnudos y solamente una sabana cubría su desnudes y aunque no se viera, la anatomía de Natsu aun estaba dentro de la intimidad de Natsumi ya que no querían separase, el peli rosa tenia las manos rodeando el cuerpo de la Dragneel menor mientras que ella las tenia sobre el pecho de su amado con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Después de unos momentos Natsu despierta y mira la pared para después ver a su hermana dormida encima de el, a lo que solamente sonríe de forma fraternal y con su mano derecha mueve unos mechones de cabello de su rostro para apreciarlo mejor, se veía tan hermosa y era afortunado de tenerla a su lado aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Empezó a acariciar su cabello con calma haciendo que la pequeña Dragneel empezara a despertar por los suaves tactos de su parte. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que se encontró fue a su hermano mayor viéndola con una sonrisa amorosa, a lo que ella le regala una también para tratar de sentarse y sentir algo dentro suyo que le hizo gemir.

– Ahhh – Natsumi se movió un poco solo para sentir como varios recuerdos le llegaban a la mente, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Natsu la toma del cuello para acercarla a su rostro y besarla cosa que no negó Natsumi y lo besó con pasión, al cabo de unos minutos rompen el beso por la falta de aire y se quedan viendo a los ojos.

– Eres hermosa Natsumi – dice llevando una mano a la mejilla de Natsumi quien cierra los ojos para sentir mejor el tacto.

– Siempre eras tan atento conmigo, te preocupabas por cualquier cosa que saliera mal, siempre pensando en mí que en ti mismo – dice ella suavemente.

– Así es, porque eras lo mas importante para mí – dice el mayor para darle un beso en la frente a la menor.

Momentos después Natsu empieza a ser rodeado por una luz blanca preocupando a Natsumi.

– !Hermano! – ve como parte de su cuerpo empieza a volverse transparente.

– Mi tiempo se ha terminado Natsumi, por lo que te pido, sigue adelante y enfrenta los retos que se te pongan en tu camino – dijo mientras se volvía cada vez mas transparente pero Natsumi lo abraza aun desnuda queriendo que no se fuera.

– No quiero estar sola, por favor no me dejes – dice aferrándose aun más.

– Natsumi – ella levanta la vista para verlo a los ojos, ella estaba derramando lágrimas y eso puso triste a Natsu – Yo siempre estaré contigo no importa donde sea.

– Hermano….te amo – dijo entre sollozos la pequeña peli rosa.

– Yo también te amo Natsumi – Natsu la toma del mentón y la besa por última vez siendo aceptado por ella.

Poco a poco Natsu fue brillando mas intensamente hasta desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de energía dejando a Natsumi sola en su habitación llorando por su partida.

Estuvo así durante diez minutos hasta que se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas.

– Hermano… te prometo voy hacer mas fuerte y superare los retos que se pongan en mi camino – dice con determinación llevando las manos a su pecho.

 **Fin flashback**

Dejando esos pensamientos se levanta de su cama y se viste para ir al gremio, ya que ayer no había ido y tal vez sus amigos estén preocupados por su ausencia ya que no había día que faltara, además aun quedaba pendiente la pelea que le prometió Erza.

Ya cambiada se dirige a la puerta no sin antes poner la fotografía de ella y su hermano mayor en la pared de la sala, para después darle un beso y despedirse de Natsu y que le deseara suerte.

– Deseame suerte Onii-chan – Natsumi sale de su casa a Fairy Tail e iba sola ya que Happy se había levantado primero y había ido al gremio para desayunar allí sabiendo que Natsumi no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

 **Salto en el tiempo**

 **Fairy Tail**

El gremio seguía en su misma rutina de siempre que era peleas, cerveza, risas, etc…

Hasta que la puerta del gremio es abierta de una patada llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– ¡YA LLEGUÉ DATTEBANE! – era Natsumi **1**

– ¡HOLA NATSUMI! – todos le devuelven el saludo.

– ¡Natsumi! – rápidamente Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Grace y Happy atrapan a la peli rosa en un abrazo.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti Natsumi-chan – dice Mira llorando cómicamente.

– Lamento si las preocupe pero ya estoy aquí – dice Natsumi tratando que calmar a Mira.

– Como te sientes cerebro de fuego? – pregunta la Fullbuster.

– Mejor que nadie princesa de hielo – responde la Dragneel.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti Natsumi pero es bueno que estes bien – dice Lucy apartándose para darle espacio a su amiga.

– gracias por preocuparte Luce – Natsumi le da una sonrisa estilo Dragneel a la rubia con trama.

– Natsumi – la pequeña peli rosa salta de su lugar al escuchar esa voz que le daba miedo.

– H-hola Erza – le saluda aunque su nerviosismo se nota a distancia.

Erza tenía una mirada seria hacia Natsumi que se puso rígida con solo mirarla, pero se calmo cuando Erza relaja su expresión y se acerca para luego abrazarla.

– Me alegra que estés mejor, cuando Happy nos dijo que estabas mal nos preocupamos y quisimos ir a verte pero nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos. Aunque estoy mas tranquila sabiendo que sigues con bien – dice Erza.

– Gracias por preocuparte Erza – Natsu le sonríe a su amiga.

– Y dime – la peli roja vuelve a llamar su atención – Aún quieres esa pelea o ya no?.

– ¡Estoy encendida! – exclama rodeando sus puños en fuego.

– Entonces vamos afuera – dice yendo a la parte trasera del gremio siendo seguida por Natsumi y los demás.

Levy fue la última en irse a la parte trasera del gremio pero antes de moverse una voz infantil llama su atención.

– ¡Hola! –.

Levy voltea al origen y ve que en la entrada estan dos niñas de cabelleras negra y blanca, una mas bajita que la otra y ambas llevaban una mochila junto a una lonchera.

– Hola, en que puedo ayudarlas? – pregunta Levy acercándose a ambas niñas y poniéndose a su altura.

 **(Que curioso ya que tienen casi la misma estatura….casi :v)**

– Estamos buscando a alguien que nos dijo nuestro padre que buscáramos – dijo la pequeña de cabello negro.

– Ya veo, me pueden decir el nombre de la persona la cual buscan, así podre llamarla para que hable con ustedes – dijo Levy amablemente a lo que la pequeña de cabello blanco asiente y saca un papelito de su mochila.

– Su nombre es… la-vy Mc...cuard...den – dice con una expresión de frustración en su rostro ya que no podía entender muy bien lo que significaba.

 **(Nota: Natsu solo les enseñó con el tipo de escritura japonesa y china ya que casi no tienen mucha diferencia… Creo. y les está enseñando el tipo de escritura empleado en Fiore).**

– ¿Eh? – Levy no entendió lo que dijo pero pensó que estaba relacionado con ella.

– Nuestro padre nos dijo que buscáramos a una mujer llamada Levy….Mc...mc… – decía tratando de recordar el apellido.

– McGarden – completa la peli azul.

– Si exacto – asiente la pelinegra.

– Pues esa soy yo me llamo Levy McGarden, podrían decirme sus nombres y quien las envió si fueran tan amables de decirme? – dice en confianza.

– Me llamo Kuroka y ella es mi hermana menor Shirone – se presenta a ambas Kuroka a Levy.

– Hola – dice Shirone alzando su manita (para los burros que no recuerden es Koneko).

– Y quien nos envió fue nuestro padre Natsu… solo Natsu, dice que no recuerda su apellido y a veces cuando trata de recordarlo sufre un horrible dolor de cabeza – dice Kuroka preocupada por lo último, ya que ellas también querían ayudar a su padre a recordar sus orígenes. **1**

– Ahh! Si lo recuerdo!, así que ustedes son sus hijas, si que son bonitas – dice mientras acaricia las cabezas de amabas asiendo que sonrían – Y bien, me pueden decir que hacen aquí y su padre no esta con ustedes?.

– Nuestro padre si vino, el estaba mas atrás fuera del terreno del gremio, después de que llegamos aquí el se fue para irse a Era – responde Kuroka.

– Ya veo, pero saben a que iría a Era? – pregunta.

– Bueno… escuche hablar de papi sobre pedir permiso para una escuela – dice la pequeña Shirone sorprendiendo a Levy mucho más.

– _"Vaya si que se empeña en lo que promete"_ – pensó sorprendida la maga de escritura – ya veo, entonces porque no dejan sus cosas en la barra del gremio y vamos a la parte trasera del lugar, ya que esta apunto de ocurrir un gran evento – dice emocionando a ambas hermanas, ya que hace tiempo que no miraban un evento.

 **En la parte trasera del gremio**

Ya afuera todos rodearon a ambas contrincantes quienes se veían seriamente, Natsumi chocó sus puños y los encendió en fuego y Erza uso su magia Reequipamiento para verse ahora con la armadura de la emperatriz de fuego.

– Oigan Erza va enserio – dice un mago.

– Creo que esta pelea ya esta decidida – decía otro.

– Muy bien hagan sus apuestas señores – dice Cana con una caja en manos y todos ponían sus a puestas a su gallo… o era gallina?.

La mayoría apostó a favor de Erza incluso Happy (maldeto gato :v) y unos cuantos valientes por Natsumi excepto Lucy quien no sabía por quien apostar en cambio Nagato y Gray no apostaron.

Ya mero se cerraba la apuesta pero todos se descolocaron cuando…

– Apostamos todo lo que tenemos a que termina en empate – quien dijo eso no fue nadie mas que una niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella incluyendo la del maestro, Erza y Natsumi quienes incomodaron a las niñas por como las miraban.

– Yo igual – dice Lucy poniendo su atención en ella.

– Yo también – dice Levy dejando a todos con una mente echa un desastre pero no pudieron decir nada ya que la apuesta se cerró.

Todos volvieron su vista a las contrincantes quienes se prepararon a que el maestro diera diera la señal.

– el combate termina hasta que una quede en pie o se rinda, ¿listas? – dice el maestro y ambas asienten – ¡Hajime!.

 **Con Natsu**

El mencionado después de dejar a las niñas parte camino a Era a pie ya que quería estirar las piernas en caminatas largas pero a veces se detenía por momentos debido a sucesos extraños que le estaban pasando.

Pero esos sucesos solo pasaban cuando dormía.

– Que demonios significa esos extraños sueños? – pregunto para si mismo el peli rosa.

Natsu se mantuvo caminado por el camino que conduce a ERA sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que empezaron a quitarle el sueño durante mas de un mes antes de llegar a Magnolia.

– Quien diablos… es Natsumi – cada vez que Natsu trataba de recordar sentía un dolor punzante en el cerebro – De tan solo tratar de recordar hace que me duela la cabeza.

Siguió su camino pensando en eso mientras recordaba uno de los sueños que tuvo hace tiempo atrás.

 **Flashback**

Estaba oscuro, no miraba nada, ni siquiera su cuerpo, se sentía débil por alguna razón que no comprendía y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, menos la oscuridad ya que en una situación así, sus maestros lo entrenaron para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones cuando hiciera falta.

De pronto pudo recuperar la vista pero lentamente hasta que miraba borroso así que era buena señal, empezó a adaptarse a su entorno y a recuperar la vista de nuevo, solo para ver que estaba en lo que sería el centro de un bosque que vagamente recordaba aunque fuera mínimo.

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo y lo encontró, una pequeña cabaña que podría albergar a una familia aunque se veía deteriorada.

Camino tranquilamente a la entrada del lugar y ya solo estaba a solo unos centímetros de abrir la puerta.

– Hermanito – una voz infantil de una niña desvía su atención.

Se da la vuelta para a quien le llamo y por alguna extraña razón era a él, cosa que lo confundió ya que no sabia porque había volteado a ver a la niña.

Atrás de el estaba una niña de no mas de 5 años de edad, un año mayor que Shirone por lo visto y no podía ver su rostro u color de cabello ya que su entorno se miraba oscuro **(casi como un videojuego, si alguien a visto o jugado The Evil Within o como se llame, vean el inicio del capítulo 1 de The Evil Within 2 y lo comprenderán)** , mas adelante de los arboles que miraba todo era oscuridad, solo oscuridad.

Se acerco a la niña que estaba quieta en su lugar y tenia curiosidad de porque no podía ver su rostro y su cabello.

– Ven hermanito, vamos a jugar – dice la niña empezando a correr adentro de la casa pasando por un lado de él.

– Oye niña, espera – empezó a ir tras ella quien entro a la cabaña y al instante la puerta se cierra – Demonios.

Natsu abre la puerta pero por alguna extraña razón no podía y forcejeó para abrirla pero tampoco cedía, así que se aleja un poco de la puerta y de una patada la tira permitiéndole la entrada.

Empieza a examinar la cabaña completamente pero no podía encontrar a la niña por ninguna parte, en la que seria la cocina, la sala y las habitaciones pero nada, no había rastro de la niña hasta que siente algo detrás de el por lo que se da la vuelta tomando distancia.

Ahora la niña estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a el, pero ahora había algo diferente y era que podía ver el color de su cabello aunque fuera un poco, solamente lo que serian los mechones de la niña eran visibles que eran de color…¿rosa?.

Natsu estaba confundido y con muchas preguntas que se estaban empezando a formular en su mente, pero no ningún tenia respuesta y el las quería solo que no sabía si esa niña las tendría.

– Quien eres niña – pregunta Natsu.

– Soy como el otoño, pero yo seria nominada mas bien como la belleza de otoño, la belleza misma de esa estación hermanito – responde tranquilamente.

– Que hago aquí?...¿que es este lugar?...y porque me dices hermano?...quien eres? – Natsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia lentamente.

– La paciencia es una virtud hermanito, pero me temo que se termino el tiempo, así que...tienes que despertar – dice para después chasquear sus dedos y hacer que Natsu volviera a la realidad de nuevo.

 **Fin del flashback**

Natsu se fue con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, ya que esa fue la única pista que obtuvo.

 _"Soy como el otoño, pero yo seria nominada mas bien como la belleza de otoño, la belleza misma de esa estación hermanito"_

– Belleza de Otoño significa Natsumi en japonés. Quien eres Natsumi?... – se dijo a si mismo yendo a Era.

 **En el pasado**

– **Es aquí** – dice Orión viendo una isla llena de vida cada vez mas cerca – **tal vez ellas sepan un poco ya que están mas relacionadas en esas cosas.**

– Espero, tengo que regresar a mi mundo ya que mis amigos deben estar preocupados – decía Capitana Marvel acercándose cada vez mas en la isla.

– **No te preocupes demasiado, ellas podrán ayudarte** – decía Orión tratando de calmarla.

Una vez que aterrizaron en la isla Orión vuelve a su formal norma y Capitana Marvel deja de usar su poder Kri y avanzaron por la isla, en el camino la heroína miraba cosas impresionantes que no vería en su mundo, las especies de animales y como vivían.

Una media hora de caminata después llegan hacia una casa tradicional estilo europea de tres pisos **(lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación)**.

– Tadaima – Orión anuncia su llegada entrando junto a la rubia.

– Okaeri Darin – una mujer de cabello negro corto azabache, ojos de igual color y unos anteojos rojos llega a recibirlo.

Tenia un vestido de tirantes color crema y un delantal negro, estaba descalza y tenía un bebe en brazos.

– Hola cariño – el pelirrojo se acerca a la mujer y le da un beso en los labios quien no se niega a recibirlo.

Después de un minuto que fue un poco incomodo para la heroína, la pareja se separa y el pelirrojo miraba al pequeño bebe que estaba dormido y tenia el cabello negro como su madre y las puntas rojas como su padre.

– Como ha estado el pequeño Itachi? – pregunta el DS.

– Ha estado bien – responde la mujer viendo al bebé.

– ¡Papi! – una voz llama la atención de los tres.

Una niña pelirroja de 6 años, ojos azabache y tez blanca aparece lanzándose a los brazos de Orión.

– Hola linda, como has estado? – dice cargando a su hija.

– Bien, estuve entrenando para hacerme mas fuerte – dijo la pequeña.

– Que es este alboroto – exclama una mujer que llega al lugar estaba vestida con un vestido negro y estaba descalza, también tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules así como labial negro venia sosteniendo de las manos a una niña de 6 años azabache ojos negros y un niño de 8 años pelirrojo con los ojos de su padre.

– Mavis – saluda el Dragón. **1**

– Orión – se acerca a abrazar a su esposo – regresaste.

– Claro que si, tengo una familia que cuida y mantener – dijo para darle un beso amoroso en los labios.

La visitante al ver eso quedo con la boca abierta, ya que este hombre tenía dos mujeres.

– _"Y yo pensaba que Stark era un maldito Playboy"_ – pensó la rubia. **1**

Un momento después, todos notan a la acompañante que había traído Orión e hizo que las dos mujeres del dragón empezaran a liberar su instinto asesino asustando a sus hijos quienes se refugiaron detrás de un sillón.

– Orión – la voz de Mavis le hizo recorrer un escalofrío a Orión.

– Puedes decirnos, ¿quien es esta mujer que te acompaña? – pregunta Sarada.

– _"Y yo creía que Pepper era aterradora"_ – pensó Capitana Marvel mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

 **(Quien además de mí, cree que Pepper puede dar incluso mas miedo que Hulk cuando se encabrona?)**

– S-s-s-solo es alguien a q-q-quien estoy ayu-ayudando a regresar – dice como puede el pobre.

– A donde si se puede saber – pregunta entrecerrando los ojos Mavis ya que no le creía.

– Ahhhh….otra dimensión – responde el dragón, ya que no podía mentirle a sus mujeres.

Ambas quedan sorprendidas por la respuesta de Orión y ven a la mujer que solamente asintió respaldando las palabras del hombre.

– Su esposo...aunque es raro para mi ver a dos mujeres casadas con un mismo hombre, me dijo que ustedes tal vez podrían ayudarme a buscar una solución que me haga regresar a casa – dice la rubia.

Ambas se quedan en silencio y sus hijos se ponen a los lados de sus madres viendo la situación confundidos.

– Bueno… puede haber una posibilidad pero tomaría tiempo – responde Sarada.

– Pero necesitaríamos tu ayuda Orión, también la tuya si fueras tan amable – dice Mavis a la heroína.

– Ayudare en todo lo que pueda – dice determinada.

– Cuenta con mi apoyo querida – dice el pelirrojo.

– Bien, ya que necesitaríamos una gran cantidad de magia para esto, además tu poder Kri también nos sera de ayuda para saber de que dimensión o universo vienes – dice Mavis sorprendiendo a la rubia por lo último.

– Que sabes de los Kri? – pregunta sorprendida.

– Yo Provengo de otra dimensión también, al igual que mi hermana en el matrimonio, somos de dimensiones distintas, pero no se si tu y yo seamos de la misma u de una casi similar – responde la vampira.

– Ya veo – ahora si entendía, bueno mas o menos.

– Bien entonces hay que ponernos en marcha, niños pueden ir a jugar y Hector te encargo mucho a Itachi – dice Sarada dándole el bebé al pelirrojo.

– No se preocupe madre – responde el niño saliendo de casa con sus hermanas para jugar.

– Bien en marcha – dice Mavis.

Todos se ponen en acción para buscar la forma de regresa a la heroína de vuelta a su hogar, además la misma tenía pensado que cuando regresara, le pidiera a Tony y a Bruce que le enseñaran mas de los viajes entre dimensiones.

 **De regreso al presente**

Natsu había usado sus habilidades ninja y el sushin para llegar mas rápido, ahorrándose tiempo y poder tener más rápido el permiso para hacer su escuela.

 **Pero centremonos en otro lugar….**

Natsumi y Erza se encontraban peleando hasta que aparece una rana del consejo junto a unos cabelleros runa, cosa que preocupó demasiado a todos y mas al maestro.

– Por ordenes del consejo, Erza Scarlet queda bajo arresto por destrucción del edificio de reuniones de maestros gremiales – dice la rana.

 **(Bueno pues aquí ya saben ese pedo así que me salto esta parte).**

Todos los magos estaban preocupados por lo que acaba de pasar, aunque esperaban que Nagato ayudará a Erza ya que el fue para abogar por ella.

– Bueno pues esto es malo, aunque también no hubo ganador – dice Cana sonriendo porque ahora tenia plata, después lo regresaría ya que era "prestado".

– ¡Alto ahí loca! – exclama Levy llamando la atención de todos – creo que esto es nuestro – dice tomando el dinero haciendo llorar a Cana – Después de todo nosotras ganamos.

– ….Tienen razón Cana, el combate quedo en empate y Levy junto a esas dos niñas y Lucy apostaron en empate, así que ellas son las que ganan – dice Makarov a lo que Cana tuvo que aceptar con todo el dolor de su kokoro.

Todo volvió casi a la normalidad excepto la preocupación por Erza, aunque el maestro no lo estaba ya que sabía que era solo un montaje, pero Mirajane destaco otro punto que debían hablar.

– Oye Levy, quienes son esas niñas? – pregunta la Waifu que todos aman a poco no krnal ;v.

– Son hijas de un conocido – responde la peli azul – porque no se presentan.

– Me llamo Kuroka y tengo 6 – se presenta la mayor.

– Me llamo Shirone y tengo 4– dice mostrando cuatro deditos algo que le pareció muy mono a las chicas que tuvieron ganas de estrujarla en un abrazo.

– Es un placer niñas, soy Makarov Dreyar el actual maestro de Fairy Tail – se presenta el enano – Si fueran tan amables de decirnos, ¿como se llama su padre?.

– Nuestro padre se llama Nat...hmp! – Shirone hablo pero antes de que nombrara a Natsu su hermana le tapa boca rápidamente.

– Lo siento pero le prometimos a papá no decir nada – dice Kuroka al maestro.

– Entiendo – el Maestro no volvió a insistir más.

– Bueno, su padre les dijo algo mas aparte de que las cuidara? – pregunta Levy.

– Dijo que si podría darnos algunas materias – responde Shirone.

– Ya veo, pues entonces vamos a la biblioteca para tener algo de "silencio" – dice lo ultimo viendo con desaprobación a todos poniéndolos avergonzados.

– Si – dicen ambas pero Kuroka voltea a ver al maestro.

– Maestro – llama su atención así como el de los demás.

– Que sucede jovencita? – pregunta.

– Si el señor Nagato fue ayudar a la señorita Erza, ¿por qué la señorita Natsumi se fue después de que el señor Nagato se fuera? – pregunta la pelinegra dejando pálido al maestro.

Todos los demás quedaron igual y solo tuvieron un pensamiento en general.

 _"Están jodidos"_

 **En Akatsuki**

Kakuzu el administrador del gremio ahora estaba en una situación de si hacer algo o no.

– Por favor Kakuzu, andale no seas malo – Obito le suplicaba al ninja.

– Que no puedo Obito, entiende que no puedo hacer eso – seguía sin ceder a lo que Obito quería.

– Por favor –.

– No –.

– Por favor –.

– No –.

– Por favorcito –.

– Que no! – ya se estaba cansando.

– Porfis – seguía suplicando.

– Que no puedo Obito! –.

– Ok – Se da media vuelta y se empieza a marchar.

Kakuzu suspira de alivio por quitarse una gran molestia de encima, ahora si podía trabajar tranquilo.

– Por favoooooorrrrrr – regresa el Uchiha haciendo una cara de perrito regañado. **1**

– AHHHHHHHHHHH ESTA BIEN! – ya no lo pudo soportar así que tomo una solicitud de clase SSS, lo selló y se lo dio a Obito – Ten! Ahora ya no me estés chingando!.

– Siii – Obito empieza a correr hacia una dirección para encontrarse con cuatro personas – Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori ¿podemos hacer esta misión juntos?.

Les muestra la misión y los cuatro se miran por un momento y todos sabían la respuesta.

– No – dice al mismo tiempo.

– Ahhh no sean malos –.

 **Con Natsu**

El peli salmón había llegado a Era y fue directamente a ver al consejo mágico y pedirles permiso para su escuela.

 **(Me da hueva hacer la conversación y esas mamadas, así que me saltare eso :v)**

Natsu por fin logró conseguir el permiso, ahora solo necesitaba los materiales para ello, ya que el terreno ya tenia previsto donde comprarlo.

Estaba por salir pero vio entrar un par de personas con soldados del consejo, así que se ocultó en un lugar ya que no quería tener encuentros con Fairy Tail pero Levy era una excepción al igual que la rubia que vio ese mismo día que a Levy.

Vio que se dirigían a ver al consejo así que los siguió para saber que había pasado, aunque él no era un metiche había cosas que a veces requerían ser evitadas.

Vio que hablaban de cosas sobre mantener el orden y que ella un ejemplo para que se evitaran cosas como esas, osea, un chivo expiatorio y eso lo sabia Nagato con experiencia.

Ya después de arreglar todo estaban a punto de irse pero llego algo que no esperaban.

– Porque siento que en unos segundos va…. – fueron las palabras de Natsu que no alcanzó a terminar por…

¡PUMMM!

La puerta de la entrada es destruida por cierta peli rosa haciendo de una copia mal hecha de Erza y lanzando fuego de la boca.

– _"Patético"_ – fueron los pensamientos de Natsu viendo con pena a la cazadora de dragones de fuego.

– Yo soy Erza es a mí a quien buscan! – dice lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra creando un enorme desastre.

– _"Típico de Fairy Tail"_ – pensó Natsu viendo la escena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Después de que Natsumi destrozara todo mientras los demás solo miraban, todo quedó en silencio cuando Natsumi dejó de hacer tonterías. Ambos pelirrojos le dieron una mirada sombría a la peli rosa que se puso chiquita con esas miradas, los dos se voltearon al consejo e hicieron una reverencia.

– Lo sentimos – dicen ambos magos.

– Llevenselos – dice el presidente del consejo.

– Esperen – habla Jellal.

Todos dirigieron su atención al peli azul quien se le quedó viendo detenidamente a Natsumi con una sonrisa, algo que no le gustó para nada a Erza y Nagato. **1**

– Sabes, eres muy idéntica a él – todos se confundieron.

– ¿De qué hablas Jellal? – pregunta Ur Milkovich la madre de Ultear Milkovich y una de los dices magos santos también apodada con el sobrenombre "La Bruja del Hielo".

– Natsumi Dragneel eres una copia exacta, de un hombre que vino hace poco antes de que ustedes vinieran – dice sorprendiendo a todos y llenando de curiosidad a todos.

– A quien? – Erza tenia curiosidad de eso.

– De… – antes de que hablara es silenciado por un bloque de hielo el cual estaba encerrado, todo a causa de Ur.

– Me temo que no podemos decirlo, su identidad y nombre es un secreto de Nivel Alfa – esa respuesta que dio Ur sorprendió a todos – No podemos decir nada de un antiguo miembro del gremio Akatsuki, gremio proveniente del país vecino del cual tenemos una alianza. Las identidades e información de antiguos agentes del gobierno del país vecino es confidencial, no se como te enteraste Jellal, pero debo advertirte que si revelas información clasificada el país querrá tu cabeza ya que estas poniendo en riesgo magos y agentes que operan en Fiore con el permiso del rey, así como que pondrías en riesgo que un gran aliado nos dé la espalda en momentos de peligro – dice seriamente Ur dejando aun mas impactados a todo el mundo y a Jellal que estaba en el bloque, menos a Natsu que ya lo sabia.

– Como sabe eso Ur – pregunta Doma **(no se es así y si es el nombre del presidente del consejo).**

– Es simple, Madara Uchiha, el fundador del gremio Akatsuki y un miembro del consejo en su país…. Es mi esposo y me informa de ello – suelta la bomba. **1**

Todos en el salón quedaron estupefactos por la revelación, pero no pudieron pensar más cuando Ur dijo que era mejor que todos se retiraran y eso hicieron no sin antes llevar a los tres magos de Fairy Tail a las celdas para ser liberados mañana.

– _"Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_ – pensó Natsu para después retirase de allí en un sushin.

 **Con Obito**

El Uchiha había logrado convencer a Itachi, Sasori, Hidan y a Kisame para que lo acompañaran a la misión la cual había cambiado en el ultimo minuto y casi se gana un golpe de Kakuzu, y el como lo hizo?, pues es un completo misterio.

– Obito – llama Itachi.

– ¿Si? – voltea Obito.

– Puedes decirnos de que trata la misión? – pregunta Sasori ya que ninguno sabia que tipo de misión era.

– Es el de eliminar a una enorme bestia prehistórica acuática – responde poniendo interesados a todos.

– Sabes como se llama? – pregunta Kisame.

– Si, se llama o lo llaman... Megalodon –.

* * *

 **1** **Bueeeeeno aquí el capítulo de la historia, y sí tal vez deje huecos (que no se) pero ustedes me dirán en sus comentarios las dudas que tengan y yo las responderé en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Después de haber terminado este capítulo ahora me empeñare en hacer el capítulo nuevo de "Natsu Dragneel: Empezando de Nuevo en Otra Dimensión", así que Chauuuuuuuu.**


End file.
